The Boy with an Omnitrix
by DoctorEd17
Summary: Three months before Rising. Peter McKay the son of Rodney McKay found the Omnitrix 5. He was also sent to Atlantis along with Rodney. Can the Pegasus Galaxy handle the Boy with an Omntirix? Rated T to be safe. Please review.
1. Rising

**I do not own Ben 10 or Monsters vs Aliens. Takes place after Ben 10: Omniverse and during** _ **Rising**_ **on Stargate Atlantis.**

…

The Boy with an Omnitrix

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter one: _Rising_

…

 _ **Galvin Prime…**_

…

We go to Azmuth's lab where we see Azmuth himself working on a device. It looked like the Prototype Omnitrix from when Ben was 10 except the white chords and dial are silver and green. The four buttons on the faceplate are replaced with grey squares. There is an additional band of dark gray running around the center of the Omnitrix, the activation button is on this strip.

We see Azmuth just finished putting the final touches on the brand new Omnitrix 5 as he called it when we see Vilgax break though the wall behind him.

"Azmuth!" said Vilgax

"Vilgax! How did you get past the Galvin defenses?!" asked Azmuth

"You have your old friend Dr. Psychobos to thank." said Vilgax "I know you made a new Omnitrix. Now give it to me!"

He then sees the Omnitrix 5 behind Azmuth and smirks. He then throws Azmuth to the side and attempted to grab the Omnitrix 5. But when he touched it the hourglass glowed yellow and yellow lightning emitted from an in pain Vilgax and entered the Omnitrix 5.

After a few seconds the lightning stopped and the Omnitrix 5 said in a computerized voice, "DNA Sample acquired."

Vilgax growled as he held his arm and said, "You will pay for that!"

We then see Azmuth pointing a what looked like a portable Null Void projector at the Omnitrix 5 and pulled the trigger.

We see a blue beam engulf the Omnitrix 5 and after a few nanoseconds the blue beam disappeared along with the Omnitrix 5.

…

 _ **Later…**_

…

We go back to Galvin Prime where we see Azmuth along with Ben, Rook and Max.

"Why did Vilgax come here, anyway?" asked Ben

"He was after the Omnitrix 5." said Azmuth

"Omnitrix 5?" asked Ben

"The 5th Omnitrix I ever created. It's an improved version over the one I gave you a year ago." said Azmuth

"Where is it?" asked Max

"I sent it to an unknown universe before you got here." said Azmuth

"What I can't figure out is why Vilgax claimed to be stronger then ever and then fled after I won the fight." said Ben

"Before I sent it away the Omnitrix 5 took a sample of Vilgax's DNA. And as a result took away half of his strength and some of the powers he took during the conquers challenge.

"So whoever finds this Omnitrix 5 will have the powers of Vilgax." said Ben

"It also contained the DNA of three extinct species. One of them was the Fulmini." said Azmuth

"The who?" asked Ben

"The Fulmini are a species that are now extinct. They're basically made out of rocks and blue plasma energy." said Max

"But the question is where is it now?" asked Rook

…

 _ **In Another Universe…**_

…

We go to a small forest somewhere in the USA where we see a 10 year old boy walking down a path.

He has blond hair that is in a mullet, green eyes and slightly tan skin. He's wearing a green short sleeved shirt with a blue vest over it, blue jeans and black and white sneakers.

His name is Peter McKay.

Anyway we see him walking when he was almost blinded by a flash of light… When it faded he sees an object in the middle of the path.

"A watch?" Peter asked himself

He then reached out to grab it to look at it when we see the watch jump up and clamp onto his left wrist.

" _ **OK. A strange looking watch just clamped on to your arm. Nothing scary."**_ Peter thought

He then saw a button below the green hourglass symbol. Peter pressed it and the cylinder popped up and the hourglass turned into a diamond as a silhouette appeared in the middle of the diamond.

"Whoa!" Peter said as he looked at the silhouette

It looked humanoid except that the head was shaped like a flame. Peter then touched the hourglass symbol and noticed that the edge of the top was a little loose. He turned it and another silhouette appeared. Peter turned it back and then counted the silhouettes to 10.

" _ **There are 10 of them. Of what I don't know…"**_ Peter thought

He then pressed the core down slowly and once it was all the way down we see a flash of green light…

When it faded we see a what looked like a ghost floating there where Peter was. It has one purple eye with a black pupil and gray skin with black cracks. There are green bands on its wrists and neck with green chains connected to them and a white hourglass symbol on it's chest with chains connected to it.

" _What the?"_ the ghost asked to himself in a deep raspy voice as he looked at his hands that has sharp claw like fingers, _"AHH!"_

We see the ghost look at his reflection in a nearby pond.

" _WHOA! Is this me?"_ Peter asked out loud to himself as he stared at his reflection

…

 _ **Three months later…**_

…

We go to an apartment unit where we see Peter putting together a model plane when we see a man enter the apartment.

Peter turned around to see Rodney McKay carrying takeout and a folder.

"Hey, Dad." Peter said

"Hello Peter." Rodney said as he put the takeout on a table

"How was your trip to Antarctica?" Peter asked

"It was cold and we might've found Atlantis." Rodney said

"That's good." Peter said as he worked on his plane

"Yeah." McKay said

"You want to go. Don't you?" Peter asked

"Yeah. But I can't because of you. Normally if one of my old girlfriends gave me you and took off without another word…" Rodney said

"I know. You only kept me because of my watch." Peter said, "I'm kinda surprised you didn't tell anyone about it."

"Well… You deserve a normal life…" Rodney said

"As normal as I can be for a boy with an Eidetic memory and a watch that can change him into 10 different alien creatures." Peter said

"Yeah." Rodney said as he sat down

We then hear the door knock again. Peter walked to the door and opened it to reveal Dr. Elizabeth Weir and General Jack O'Neill.

"You're not the usual pizza guy." Peter said

We then see Rodney arrive and said, "This is unexpected."

"We need to talk." Elizabeth said

…

We go to the living room where we see the three adults and the one child sitting at a table.

"McKay, we need you to go on this expedition." Jack said

"I can't go. I have Peter to take care of!" Rodney said

"I never knew you as a child lover." Elizabeth said

"We looked at his files and you only had him for about three months. Since you had him most of your priorities have changed overnight." Jack said

"Which is why we're allowing Peter to go on the Expedition with us if you chose to go." Weir said

"Say what?" Peter asked

…

 _ **One day later…**_

…

We go to Stargate Command where we see Peter still in his usual clothing except he is wearing an Atlantis expedition jacket. There is a backpack on his back and a duffle bag in each hand. He is standing in the Stargates control room staring at the Stargate while the adults were busy getting ready to dial the 8 chevron address to Atlantis.

We see Rodney enter the room just as Elizabeth stood on the Stargates ramp.

"Can I have everyone's attention? We're about to attempt to make a connection. We don't know how much power it'll take. So if we're able to make a connection, we're not going to risk shutting the gate down. We'll send the MALP, check for viability and go. Now those of you in this room are the smartest…" Dr. Weir said

While she was talking Peter thought, _"Yeah… I am. I'm only 10 years old and I'm going on an expedition to another Galaxy."_

"…Therefore I offer you this last chance to withdraw your participation." Dr. Weir finished

No one did that so Dr. Weir said, "Begin the dialing sequence."

We see them start dialing the Stargate.

"Peter. Can you go to the Gate room?" McKay asked

"Sure." Peter said as he left the room

We go to the Gate room where we see Peter enter the room where he sees a man being talked down by what he assumes was Colonel Marshell Sumner. When Sumner walked away, Peter walked to him and said, "Hey there."

"Oh, hey." the man said

"I'm Peter McKay." Peter said as he offered his right hand

"Major John Sheppard." Sheppard said as he shook it

"Pleasure." Peter said

"So how did a 10 year old get to go on this expedition?" Sheppard asked

"My dad is Rodney McKay." Peter said

"Ah…" Sheppard said as he then noticed Peter's watch on his left arm, "That's a… Nice watch."

"Oh. This thing? I got it at an arcade. You won't believe how many ski ball tickets it took to get this." Peter said as he rolled up his sleeve over it

We then see the 8th Chevron lock and a wormhole was established. The expedition clapped their hands as the MALP entered the wormhole.

After a couple of minutes we hear Sumner say, "Teams one and two, let's go. We don't know how much power we have. Once on the other side keep moving, clear the debarkation area." as he approached the ramp

"Hold on Colonel." Dr. Weir said as she grabbed her bag and approach the Colonel, "We go through together."

"Fair enough." Sumner said before they entered the wormhole

After a minute or two we hear Sumner say through the radio, _"All clear. It looks good."_

We see Sheppard, another man and Peter approach the Stargate.

"What's it like, Lt?" Sheppard asked

"It hurts like hell, sir." the man said before woohooing and enter the wormhole

"After you." Peter said to Sheppard

After Sheppard entered we see Peter enter as well…

…

We see Peter traveling through space by wormhole.

…

We go to the other side where we see a slightly lit room. Peter exited the wormhole and looked around.

As he went up the stairs we see the lights on the stairs light up.

"Who's doing that?" Dr. Weir asked

We see McKay exited the wormhole and quickly walked over to Peter.

"This… is awesome." Peter said

"Tell me something I don't know." McKay agreed as they went upstairs

We see the last group exit the Stargate. Then it shut down.

…

We go to the Console room where we see McKay and Peter looking at an Ancient Console. When McKay turned it on. We see a holographic interface turn on.

"OK. I'm going to need Elizabeth's help to read this." McKay said

"To read English?" a confused Peter asked

"What do you mean?" McKay asked

"This says main menu in English." Peter said

"No it… Wait a minute. What does this say?" McKay asked pointing to a word one of the consoles.

"That says Dialing device." Peter said

"It's not in English. You're just seeing it in English." McKay said

"Maybe this thing has a built in translator?" Peter asked holding up his left arm

"It's as good as a theory as we got right now." McKay said

He then put Peter by the dialing console and said, "I want you to go through this of addresses. But don't dial an address."

"Aye Aye. Doc!" Peter said

Many minutes later we see McKay reenter the room along with Sheppard, Weir, Sumner, Ford and Beckett.

"Tell me this isn't my fault!" Beckett said

"It's not." McKay said

"What's going on?" Peter asked

"We practically have no power and shield will fail at any time." McKay said

While they were talking we see Peter go to a console and stared at it trying to decide.

" _OK. It looks like I won't have enough time to look for a way out of this. At least not by looking through the computer… as a human…"_ Peter thought as he made his decision

He raised up his left arm and pressed the button to raise up the cylinder. We see Peter looking through his list of aliens as he calls them for one particular alien.

"It's a matter of when not if!" McKay said

"Can we use the Stargate?" Summer asked

"There's nowhere near enough power to open a wormhole back to earth! And as for anywhere in this galaxy… It might cost us the last of our power." McKay said

"So we should evacuate." Weir said sadly

McKay then noticed Peter looking at the Watch and saw it was _on…_

Peter found the Alien he was looking for and then pushed down the core just as McKay said, "Peter, wait!"

We see a flash of green light making the people in there cover their eyes. When it faded we see a tar black blob like creature with green circuit like lines all over his body. We see a circle where the eye is and a white hourglass symbol on his chest which was green along with its upper legs.

Summer pointed his gun at the creature as Weir said, "McKay, what is that?"

"That is my son." McKay said, "Peter, what are you doing?"

" _ **You'll see."**_ Peter said in a deep voice before he became more blob like and merged with the console much to everyone in the room (Except McKay) surprise

We see the console become black with green circuitry. We see a green holographic screen pop up and on it said, _"Searching…"_ for a few seconds before Peter said, _**"I found it! Everyone hold on!"**_

"Found what?!" McKay asked

" _ **Our way out…"**_ Peter said as the screen said, _"Removing clamps…"_

We then see the city shake as Sheppard said, "We're moving!"

We then see Sunlight as Atlantis finally reached the surface.

We go to a deck outside the Console room where we see Sumner, Sheppard, McKay, Peter, Ford and Weir exit to.

They went to the railing and Ford said, "We're on the surface."

"I was hoping for another day. You just gave us more time then that. Lets not waste it." Weir said

…

We go to the console room a minute later where we see Weir, McKay, Sheppard, Sumner, and Peter (Still in alien form.) talking while the others were unpacking.

"Dr. McKay. Is there anything you like to share with us about your son?" Sumner asked

"Three months ago, before I got Peter. He found a watch that can turn him into one of 10 alien creatures." McKay said

"You didn't get it from an arcade, did you?" Sheppard asked Peter

" _ **No. I found it during a walk in the woods."**_ Peter said

"Alone?" Weir asked

" _ **Let's just say my mom makes Dad a better parent. She's often drunk and I often need to take a walk to clear my mind."**_ Peter said, _**"A few days after Dad got me. He found out about my watch."**_

"Yeah. At first I freaked out." McKay said

"And why didn't you tell anyone about it?"Sumner asked

"I promised Peter that I wouldn't. Mostly because the watch doesn't come off. I tried everything." McKay said

"Question, how long is he going to be like that for?" Sheppard asked

" _ **About 10 minutes…"**_ Peter said just as the hourglass symbol started beeping red and a few seconds later we see a flash of red light and Peter was human again, "See?"

"So you didn't trust Peter with anyone else because of this?" Weir asked

"Yes." McKay said

"How did you do that, anyway?" Sumner asked Peter referring to what Peter did earlier

"Upgrade has the ability to merge with machines and make them better. I just simply used him to program the city to release the clamps from the ocean floor." Peter explained

"How many aliens can you turn into?" Sheppard asked

"10. Each one with unique abilities." Peter said

"Such as?" Weir asked

"That's not important right now. When I used Upgrade to release the clamps from the floor, I used up all the power that was left from that last ZPM. While our generators can provide enough power for a small portion of the city. It won't provide nearly enough power for the shield or to dial Earth." Peter explained

"So we're defenseless." Sheppard said

"Yeah. Pretty much." Peter said

We then hear a beep as the watch turned from red to green again.

"What was that?" Sumner asked

"It's just telling me the watch is recharged and I can use it again." Peter said

"Recharge?" Sheppard asked

"You can explain later. Right now we need more ZPMs." Weir said, "Lt. I want you to put a team together."

"Security teams one and two. Suit up and meet me at the gate room." Sumner said as he left

"Major, I would like you to go with them." Weir said

"Yes. Ma'am." Sheppard said before he too left

"I would like to go." Peter said

Weir just stared at him like he was crazy.

"What? I like helping." Peter shrugged, "And I figured they might need someone to help them with the science stuff."

"How long does it take for your watch to recharge once timed out?" Weir asked

"5 minutes max." Peter answered

"Rodney?" Weir asked

"He's often alone while I am at work. He also knows a lot about physics and engineering." McKay answered

"I was home schooled by my mom and I took a lot of online college classes when Dad got me." Peter shrugged "I'm not your average 10 year old."

…

We go to the Stargate a while later where we see a team in front of the activate wormhole. We see Peter standing by Sheppard. He is wearing a bulletproof vest over his usual clothing along with night vision goggles.

"MALP reads full viability, but it's pitch black. For now we're going to use the tried and true way to identify inbound gate travelers." Grodin said

Sumner looked at Peter and Sheppard for a second or two before yelling, "Let's move out!" before he entered the Stargate with the others following him.

…

We go to the planet where we see it was indeed dark. We see the team with their night vision goggles on looking around the area with their guns pointed. Peter stayed closed to Sheppard, his hand hovering over the watch ready to transform just in case.

As the solders went further away from the Stargate. Peter then noticed movement coming from the trees. Sheppard noticed it as well as he signaled the men on his end to hold their position. They pointed their guns at the trees as a boy close to Peter's age ran out of them. He looked at the group confused and scared. We then see another boy wearing a mask run out from the trees accidentally running into the first one and both falling to the ground.

"Please! Don't hurt us!" a boy said as the other one removed his mask

We then see a man exit the woods and said, "Please! They're just playing!" as he went to cover the boys from the team.

We see Sumner approach them and asked, "Everything all right, Sheppard?"

"No sir. Just a couple of kids." Sheppard said

The man then stood up and said, "Halling." to Sheppard.

"I don't know what that mean." Sheppard said

"It's his name!" Peter and Sumner said at the same time

"Oh, Halling. Nice to meet you." Sheppard said

"Are you traders?" Halling asked

"Yes. We're traders. We're here to trade." Sheppard said

We then see Halling kneel down to one of the boys and said, "Now how many times have I told you not to play in the forest after dark?"

The boy looked down in shame before Halling said, "I'm just glad you're safe."

He then got up and said to Sheppard, "Teyla will wish to meet with you."

…

We go to a village where we see Halling leading the team towards.

Ford went over to Sumner and said, "Colonel, if I may ask, I noticed you have a problem with Major Sheppard and Peter."

"My problem with Major Sheppard is what I read in his file. I do not like anyone who doesn't follow the clear chain of command. As for Peter… No 10 year old should have that kind of power." Sumner said

We go over to Peter where we see him looking through his list of aliens when we see the two kids run over to Peter and one of them said, "Hello, I am Jinto."

Peter deactivated the watch and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Peter."

"What is that bracelet you are wearing?" Jinto asked

"It's more of a watch then a bracelet." Peter said

"Can I try it on?" Jinto asked

"Sorry, but no. It doesn't come off." Peter said

…

We go to inside one of the tents where we see some people eating. When Halling calls, "It's Halling, I bring men from away."

"Enter." a woman called back

We see Halling enter the tent along with Sheppard, Sumner, Ford and Peter. Halling walked over to the woman and whispered, "These men wish to trade."

"I am Teyla Emmagon, daughter of Torren." Teyla said

"Colonel Marhell Sumner. This is Major Sheppard, Lt. Ford, Peter McKay. We have few specific needs…" Sumner said

"We do not trade with strangers." Teyla said

"Is that a fact?" Sumner asked

"Well I guess we'll have to get to know each other." Sheppard interjected, "Me I like Ferris wheels, Collage football and anything that goes 25 miles an hour."

"Sir, that's not going to mean anything to them." Ford whispered

"I'm interested in science, engineering and ice cream." Peter said

They all looked at him.

"What? I'm trying to help the major break the ice." Peter said

"Every morning, before dawn. Our people like to drink a stout tea. To brace us for the coming day. Would you care to join us?" Teyla asked

"I love a good cup of tea. There's another thing you know about me. We're practically friends already." Sheppard said

…

We go outside the tent a while later where we see it is now day. Peter was standing by the tent looking at his watch when he sees Sheppard and Teyla exit the tent and went somewhere. Peter ran up to them and said, "Where are you going?"

"Teyla wants to show me something." Sheppard said

"OK." Peter said as he followed them

"Why are you following me?" Sheppard asked

"Dr. Weir and Colonel Sumner ordered me to stay with you at all times until we got back." Peter said

"I have been meaning to ask… Why is there a child with you?" Teyla asked

"This child has a name!" Peter said

"It's a long story." Sheppard said

"My dad is a scientist and refused to come to this Galaxy until they offered a spot for me to go too." Peter explained

"Your… dad?" Teyla asked

"It's what some of us call our fathers where we come from." Peter explained

Teyla nodded and then asked, "What about your mother?"

Peter frowned and said, "I don't want to talk about her."

Sheppard sensed the anger within his tone and changed the subject by asking, "How far is it?"

"Not far." Teyla said as she showed them a cave

We go inside the cave where we see Sheppard and Peter turn on their flashlights while Teyla picked up an unlit torch. Sheppard was about to use his lighter to light the torch when Teyla used some sort of device to light said torch.

"We've master fire a long time ago." Teyla explained

"I see that." Peter said

Sheppard looked around and he saw something shine off the ground from his flashlight. Sheppard picked it up, looked at it and said, "Is this yours?"

"I lost that years ago. How did you…?" Teyla asked

"It was over there…" Sheppard started to explain

Peter wasn't listening as he was looking at the drawings on the wall where he sees the fall of the city he saw earlier and what looked like ships pulling humans into them.

"Is this is downfall of your city?" Peter asked sensing Teyla and Sheppard behind him

"This picture far predates that…" Teyla said

"So someone know it was going to happen?" Sheppard asked

"It happens again and again." Peter said

"Care to explain?" Sheppard asked

"From what I can tell… The Wraith are a vampire-like species that feeds on humans. They go to sleep while they wait for the human population on planets to build up like an investment. Then one day when there is enough in the pot, they go cash in. But they leave enough humans so they can rebuild their numbers and it starts over again." Peter said

"Did you just compare a vampire-like species to financial investments?" Sheppard asked

"I'm right though. Aren't I?" Peter asked Teyla

"Yeah." Teyla said getting the jest of what Peter said, "We've been to many worlds. I know of none untouched by the Wraith."

She then looked out the cave entrance and said, "We should be getting back. It is going to be dark soon."

…

We go to the path back to the campsite where we see it is now dark. Sheppard, Teyla and Peter was walking down said path when…

"Does anyone else hear something?" Peter asked

We then see three small dart-like ships pass by them as we hear Ford say through Sheppard's radio, _"Three hostile bogies just exited the gate!"_

As the sound of those words Peter activated his watch and quickly pushed down the core without looking at the alien.

After the flash of green light Peter was replaced by a small, red alien who bears a close resemblance to a gremlin or imp. He is small in stature wears an aviator's outfit which comes with an ascot. His skin tone is crimson-red and smooth. His eyes are green with black pupils, his ears are spiked, and his nose is big. He has a spike on his chin and one near each of his eyes. The hourglass symbol is on his waist.

"JURY RIGG?!" the alien asked himself, "Useless, Useless, Useless!"

While Teyla looked shocked at Peter's change Sheppard asked, "What can this alien do?"

"I can disassemble and reassemble machinery at a fast pace. But there's no machines!" Jury Rigg said

"Come on!" Sheppard said

We see the trio running when we see Sheppard stop and pointed his gun at trees as he fired. Jury Rigg quickly ran to Sheppard, took his gun away and said, "There's nothing there, genius!"

"But…" Sheppard was about to say when Teyla said, "He is right. Do not trust your eyes. The Wraith can make you see things that are not there."

…

We go back to the trio a few seconds later where we see them running when we see see one of the dart shaped ships approached them and fired a white beam of light at them. Sheppard was able to get out of the way in time. But Teyla and Jury Rigg weren't so lucky.

…

 _ **An unknown amount of time later…**_

…

We go to an unknown room where we see Peter just woke up. He noticed he was human again and that he was tied down to a chair in front of a table. He looked around and saw the room was made out of some sort of an organic material.

He looked at his arms and noticed that a cuff was locked down on each arm to the arm rests.

He then notices a blue humanoid female standing in front of him. She had red hair and sharp teeth.

"Am I correct to assume that you're a Wraith?" Peter asked

"You are right." the Wraith female answered

"And I'm assuming that I was separated from the others for a reason?" Peter asked

The Wraith female nodded and said, "What do you call yourself?"

"Peter McKay and I would like to know why you are interrogating a child." Peter said

"When they unloaded you from the Dart you were a strange creature until you changed into a human child." the Wraith female said

She looked at the watch and said, "We were unable to remove that device you're wearing."

"Not surprising." Peter said

"What do you call your world?" the Wraith female asked

"Why would I tell you?" Peter asked

The Wraith female stared at him for a bit before saying, "For a child… Your will is strong. Stronger then any human we ever come across."

"Yeah. I know what you would do to us… I am not going to tell you anything about my home." Peter said

The Wraith Female snarled at him before saying, "Bring in the prisoner!" to a guard Wraith.

We see a couple of guards enter the room with Colonel Sumner.

"Peter!" Sumner said

"Howdy!" Peter said

"What do you call yourself?" the Wraith female asked Sumner

While she was talking to Sumner we see Peter had just got his right hand free from the cuff. He hovered his hand over his watch waiting for the right time.

" _Thank you, Houdini videos."_ Peter thought to himself

"Earth!" Sumner said strained

Peter then looked at the two in horror.

"It is not among our stars." the Wraith female said

"No…" Sumner said

"Tell me of Earth… How many more of there of your kind?" the Wraith female asked

"Too bad you're not going to find out!" Peter said

The two turned around and the Wraith female said, "And why not child?"

"Because I watched a lot of Houdini videos!" Peter said as he quickly activated the watch and pushed down the core causing a flash of green light that blinded everyone in the room

When it faded we see a man made out of green diamonds where Peter was. He's wearing a black jumpsuit with a yellow stripe across the chest that dips down when it reached the hourglass symbol on the chest.

We see Peter shift his left arm into a lethal blade and cut through the cuff. He then quickly got up and fired some crystals that hit every Wraith in the room.

We see the female Wraith was pierced in the stomach by a couple of crystals. She fell down and Sumner quickly ran over to Peter.

"Nice…" Sumner said

We then see Sheppard entering the room and was surprised by Peter's alien form and the dead Wraith in the room.

"Sheppard?" Sumner asked

"I was here to rescue you and Peter." Sheppard said

"Sorry for being captured." Peter said embarrassed

"I'm not. I think you saved my life." Sumner said

"You don't know what you've done!" The Wraith female said

We see the trio look at the dying Wraith female who said, "We are merely the caretakers for those who sleep. When I die, the others will awaken. ALL OF THEM!" before kicking the bucket.

"What does that mean?" Sumner asked

Sheppard looked at what looked like a PDA while Peter looked up and saw a bunch of Wraith waking up. When Sheppard looked up he then said, "We need to get out of here!" before the trio quickly ran out of the room.

…

We go to a cell where we see Ford just blew up the cell door and the Prisoners were escaping when we see the trio enter the hallway. Ford and the others were surprised on Peter's alien form.

"Major Sheppard?" Teyla asked

"I'll explain later… Right now we need to escape!" Peter said

Ford nodded as he and Sheppard guided the folks to the exit.

…

We go outside where we see most of the group just reached the a small ship. Just as they did we see Peter change back to human.

Bates looked at Sumner's who said, "It's a long story."

We then see Sheppard and the rest of the group arrived and they all entered the ship.

We go inside the ship where we see Sheppard in the drivers seat and Ford, Sumner and Peter each in a seat in front.

"Alright. What am I thinking of now?" Sheppard asked

…

We see the ship turn invisible as it flew off.

…

"I hope that was the hard part." Ford said

They then saw Darts around the Stargate which is in space.

"I don't think we got to the hard part yet." Sheppard said

"They can't see us." Ford said

"They don't have to. Once we dial the gate. They can fire randomly on us." Sheppard stated

Ford turned to Peter and asked, "Is there an alien that can help us?"

"It's still recharging." Peter said

"OK. We'll have to uncloak, draw them away from the gate and circle back. And Peter when and if that watch is recharged. Can you go Upgrade and merge with the Puddle Jumper?" Sheppard asked

"Yes…" Peter said

…

We see the Puddle Jumper uncloak and started flying away from the Stargate with almost all of the Darts following and firing at it.

…

We see Sheppard say, "Peter…" as dodged the Darts and blasts.

"Still recharging!" Peter said

"Ford. Do you see anything like a weapons console over there?" Sheppard asked

…

We then see three yellow lights exited the Puddle Jumper and destroyed a Dart.

…

"That's more like it… Ford, dial the gate!" Sheppard said

Ford did so. When he was finished we see a wormhole was established from the Stargate.

"Type in your code on the next pass!" Sheppard said

…

We see the Puddle Jumper was now aligned with the Stargate.

"Now!" Sheppard said as Ford typed in the code on the GDO

Once it was sent Sheppard quickly made a beeline for the Stargate.

"You're going too fast sir." Ford said

"I know." Sheppard responded

…

We see the Puddle Jumper enter the Stargate and exited into Atlantis control room.

…

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Atlantis. Please put your seats up and wait for the Jumper to come to a complete stop." Sheppard said as the Jumper went up to the Jumper storage area

…

We go to the Mess hall a while later where we see Peter at a table by himself eating an assortment of food when Dr. Weir and Sheppard sat down beside him.

"Colonel Sumner told me what happened." Dr. Weir said

"Yeah." Peter said

"Hey. You did good. After all you saved him." Sheppard said

"And I am grateful for that." Sumner said as he and McKay sat down

"I assume you want something from me?" Peter asked

"I know you're just a kid. But as long as…" Sheppard was about to say

"If you want me to join your team. I accept." Peter said

"That was easy." McKay said

"Better get some rest. There's a meeting is at 0700 hours." Sheppard said as he patted Peter's back, got up and left

Peter smiled before he took a bite out of a chicken wing.


	2. Training and Settling in

The Boy with an Omnitrix

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 2: Training & Settling in

…

We go to Dr. Carson Beckett's lab where we see Peter, McKay and Carson there. McKay was talking to some mice in a cage while Peter was being checked by the doctor.

"So, Doc… How am I?" Peter asked when Beckett just finished

"Good news is that you are healthy and you carry the Ancient gene." Beckett said

"WHAT?" McKay asked as he walked over to them

"He must've gotten it from his mother." Beckett explained

"What about my watch? Any unusual things going on in my DNA?" Peter asked

"Well, there is an unusual marker in your genetic coding. But so far it's harmless." Beckett said

"Good to know. Can I go now? I have a lot to do today." Peter said as he got up

"Sure." Beckett said

After Peter left Beckett said, "For a 10 year old, he sure is mature."

"His mother wasn't around a lot and when she was she was often drunk. So he had to grow up quickly and learn to take care of himself before I got him." McKay explained

"That's horrible." Beckett said

…

We go to a room where we we see Peter with a toolbox come in. The room was a mess with broken ancient tech.

Peter put the toolbox down, activated the watch and selected Jury Rigg before pushing down the core and changing into him…

"OK. Let's get started!" Jury Rigg said

He then grabbed the toolbox and ran for the door before taking apart the door controls at the blink of an eye. After that he then grabbed a bunch of parts and said, "FIX! FIX! FIX! FIX! FIX!" as he quickly put the door controls back together.

When he was done we see the door control was now shaped like the hourglass symbol. Jury Rigg then touched the new door control and said, "Online!"

We see the door control light up green and a robotic voice said, "Door system online."

"Make sure you only open when the watch is one inch away from the controls. Got it?" Jury Rigg asked

"Door system controls now calibrated." the voice said

Jury Rigg smiled and then said, "Now let's get to work!"

We then see Jury Rigg grab the toolbox and ran to the mess and started to laugh like a manic as he took apart and put together stuff.

…

Outside the room we see Sheppard and Ford waking by when they heard the laugh and noticed the odd door control.

"What the Hell?" Sheppard asked

He then touched the control which said, **"ACCESS DENIED."** as the hourglass light up red.

Sheppard knocked on the door as the laughing stopped and a few seconds later we see Peter now human again open the door.

"May I help you?" Peter asked

"What are you doing in there?" Sheppard asked

"And what's with the new door control?" Ford asked

"Come on in. I'll show you." Peter said

We go inside the room where we see that the room is now pained blue with green grid lines. The mess is gone and we see a small booth in the room which is where the three are. The booth has a combination of Ancient and Earth controls.

Peter then said, "I think this used to be a storage place where broken tech goes. Maybe to get recycled."

"Used to be?" Sheppard asked

"I used Jury Rigg to put together a simulation room." Peter explained, "It's designed to help me practice my powers without hurting anyone."

"How?" Ford asked

"It used a what I call Light hard Hologram technology to create the environment and enemies to fight." Peter said

"What's a hard light hologram?" Ford asked

"Basically it's a hologram that you can touch and can touch you." Peter said, "Perfect for practicing."

"And why did you remodel that door control?" Sheppard asked

"The place is programmed and calibrated for me and me only. If anyone else tried to use it well… Let's just say it wouldn't be pretty." Peter said

"So the door is a safety feature." Ford said

"To make sure that no one can enter unless they are with me." Peter said

"How much power does this place consume?" Sheppard asked

"It's not drawing power from your generators. Before we left I asked the Colonel for one your generators." Peter said

He the opened a door on the floor and we see a generator connected to a bunch of wiring.

"And before you ask this room is completely separated from the rest of Atlantis. So if we were able to get a ZPM. This room won't drain any power from it." Peter said "I even made modifications to the room and the Generator."

"What kind of modifications?" Sheppard asked

"This Generator is now using a special kind of Alternating Current that once the power flows through the systems it loops the power back to the Generator. Thus saving power." Peter explained

"How long did it take for you to build this?" Ford asked

"All together? About 6 minutes as Jury Rigg." Peter said

"That's got to be a record." Sheppard said, "Anyway, we have a meeting in five minutes."

…

We go to the control room where we see the newly formed AR-1 (Which contains Sheppard, McKay, Ford, Teyla and Peter), Weir, Grodin and Sumner around a screen displaying a map of Atlantis.

"…With the limited personal we can only occupy a small fraction of the city," Grodin explained

"My people can help." Teyla said

"Thanks. But for now we'll find ways the Athoisans can contribute." Weir said

"You invited me to be a member of your team." Teyla said confused

"Because I value your skills and experience." Sheppard said

"As we value all the Athoisans." Weir quickly said

"My people have been living in the shadow of the Wraith. But they've never been in a place such as this. They are afraid. Some says that the ghost of the Ancestors still remain." Teyla said, "In fact one of my people said that she even saw one."

We see Peter sweating nervously, then said, "Actually…"

…

 _ **Flashback:**_

 _We go to Atlantis last night where we see Peter as Ghostfreak exploring the city. When he phased through a wall he sees an Athosaion woman staring at Ghostfreak._

" _Uh. Hi?" Ghostfreak said nervously_

 _The woman quickly ran away in fear. Ghostfreak shrugged and continued exploring…_

…

When he was done Dr. Weir frowned and said, "You owe that woman an Apology after this meeting."

"And what we're you doing up?" Sumner asked

"For some reason I only require four hours of sleep every night ever since I turned eight. It could be due to all the coffee my mom drank when she was pregnant with me." Peter said, "Even the doctors were baffled. One of them even wanted to send my test results and a blood, skin and Silvia sample to a university for research."

"Why was she drinking… Actually, I don't think I want to know." Sheppard said

"Anyway, Major Sheppard and Lt. Ford told us about your simulator. I was wondering if we could borrow it from time to time for military training." Sumner said

"Not right now." Peter said

"Why not?" Sheppard asked

"I'll need to create a separate safety program for you guys." Peter said, "The only reason I had a program set up already for me was because I made it a month ago. Until then it's too dangerous for anyone except me to use it."

"Why did you build it anyway?" Weir asked

"Believe or not. I only used four of the ten transformations I have in my watch. Upgrade, Ghostfreak, Diamondhead and Jury Rigg. I built that room to not only to practice but to learn how to use the rest of my transformations properly." Peter said

"OK. But on the condition that an adult is in the room with you when you practice." Weir said

"OK. I need someone there anyway. Also I was planing on practicing after I apologize to that woman." Peter said

"I would be happy to keep an eye on him." Teyla said, "It would get me a chance to get to know him better."

…

We go to the simulation room a while later where we see Teyla and Peter enter the room. Peter walked to the controls and started pressing buttons on it. When he was done he pulled out a chair and put it down in front of the controls.

"OK. I just need to do one other thing." Peter said

"I'm afraid I don't know much about the Ancestor technology." Teyla said

"Don't need to. See this big red button I'm pointing at?" Peter asked pointing to a big red button with a clear cover on it, "When and if I tell you to just open the cover and press this button."

"What does it do?" Teyla asked

"It will turn off the entire thing except for the lights and the door controls." Peter explained, "I installed it in case something goes wrong. This is the first time using this room."

…

We go inside the actual simulation room where we see Peter looking through his list of aliens when he stopped on one, breathed deeply and pushed down the core causing a flash of green light.

When it faded we see a 14 foot tall green, muscular alien with a tentacle beard and hair. He has red eyes, black lips and a long green sack like thing behind his head. He is wearing black armor with black boots and black shoulder pads that had short rods sticking out of the top of them. There are four similar rods in red creases each on his lower arm. The white hourglass symbol is on his chest.

Peter looked at his reflection on a mirror that popped out of nowhere and said in a deep voice, **"WHOA! This is so… Whoa! What am I going to call this alien?"**

He then hears a breath like whisper for a few seconds before he smiled and said, **"I know. I'll call him Gax! Computer! Scan this form and prepare a simulation that is best for him!"**

We then see a blinding white light emit from the room for a second before quickly fading. Gax then noticed he was on a tall mountain.

" _Simulation now online…"_ the Computer said

" **Bring on the holographic bad guys."** Gax said as he punched his hand

We then see a couple of 10 foot tall robots appear in front of him.

" **Wait a minute! Those are one of my toughest robot programs!"** Gax exclaimed

We see a robot charging towards Gax when he punched the robot in the face causing the head to come off.

Surprised, Gax looked at his hand and said, **"Am I really that strong?"** before smiling and said, **"Let's see what else I can do!"**

Gax then punched the other robot in the chest and looked up.

" **Time to climb!"** Gax said as he dug his claw like fingers into the mountain and started climbing

After a minute we see Gax had reached the top of the mountain. Then we see a big robot bear the size of Gax appear.

" **Let's dance!"** Gax said as he got into a fighting pose

We see the robot bear charge at Gax who charged at the robot. Gax punched at the robot who slid back to the edge but was still standing. The robot the fired a laser at Gax who quickly crossed his arms into an X and was slid off the mountain. But Gax grabbed a branch and pulled himself back up to the top.

" **That was not cool!"** Gax said as his eyes lit up and lasers fired from them which hit the robot bear and caused it to slide off the Mountain

" **Whoa! I have laser eyes?!"** Gax asked, **"Impressive."**

We then see the symbol beep red then after a few seconds we see Gax turn back to Peter in a flash of light. A second after that the scenery quickly changed back to its grid form.

" _Simulation Terminated."_ The Computer said as Peter entered the booth were we see Teyla looking shocked at what happened in the simulation

We see Peter looked tired as he then said, "I think I'm done for the day."

…

We go to Peter's quarters a while where we see Peter himself reading a comic book when McKay entered the room.

"Hey Dad… How are things going?" Peter asked

"Great." McKay said sarcastically before saying, "Listen. Teyla told me what happened in the Simulation room."

"Yeah." Peter said

"Look, I'm no medical doctor. But it seems like you looked troubled." McKay said

"OK. When I changed into Gax I felt a power like no other coursing through my body." Peter said "And for some reason I feel like I should be afraid of Gax."

"Well, Teyla told me you had fun with that transformation." McKay said

"Yeah. Well, when I turned into Gax I felt something. I don't know what it was, but I knew it didn't feel right." Peter said

"Maybe it was just the adrenaline from transforming into Gax? By the way do you really have to name all your aliens?" McKay asked

"As I told you before yes. It helps me keep track of who is who." Peter said

"Well, you better get some rest. Dr. Weir's making me supervise you during your training tomorrow." McKay said

Before he left he then asked, "By the way can you go Upgrade and remove this shield?" pointing to a green shielding device.

"I don't think I can. Upgrade has to actually be touching it in order to merge with it and with the shield covering the device…" Peter said

"Right." McKay said, "See ya later…"

Then he left.

…

 _ **The next day…**_

…

We go to the Mess Hall where we see Peter eating when we see McKay, Sheppard, Ford and Teyla sit at the table.

Sheppard looked at the amount of the food Peter has and said, "Like Father, Like Son."

"Ha Ha. Actually I believe that when I transform I burn off a lot more energy then usual." Peter explained as he ate his food

"I can vouch for him." McKay said

"So what's on the agenda for the day?" Peter asked

"Well… Ford, Teyla and I along with another team are going back to the planet." Sheppard said, "Meanwhile, you and your dad along with Dr. Zelenka are going to the simulation room for your last 5 transformations you have yet to use."

…

We go to the Simulation room a while later where we see Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka in front of the controls while Peter was selecting an alien. After a minute he selected one and pushed down to core.

After the usual flash of green light we see a blue humanoid dragonfly creature with orange wings on his back, blue fly eyes, three fingers on each hand and two black antennas on his head. The hourglass symbol is on his chest.

We see Peter look at the mirror and said, "What the heck?! I look like a bug! I wonder what he can do, though?"

He then noticed a hole in front of each shoulder.

"Hmm. I wonder…" Peter said

He then turned to the booths window and concentrated. We then see a green goop come out of the holes and stick to the window.

"COOL!" Peter said

" _No, it's not! How are suppose to defend yourself with goop?"_ McKay asked

Peter then used his wings to fly over to the goop on the window before touching it and looking at it deeply.

…

We go to Dr. Beckett's office where we see the Doctor Beckett himself looking at the green goop through a microscope. Peter asked Beckett to take a look at the goop and to see what it was made of. When he told him it came from one of his alien forms he agreed to do so.

We see Peter sitting on a chair asleep when McKay entered the room.

"Dr. Beckett, what are you doing and why is he asleep?!" McKay complained

"I'm analyzing some goop that Peter brought me." Beckett said, "As for why he is asleep, I told him would take a while."

He then walked over to Peter, gently woke him up and said, "Peter. I'm finished."

Peter woke up and said, "So what's the goop made out of?"

We see McKay pick up a vial of the goop and said, "Please don't tell me this is the same goop that came out from your shoulders when you were that alien?"

"OK. I won't." Peter said, "And his name is Stinkfly. I named him while I was asleep."

"The goo is actually really interesting." Beckett said, "It's sticky and I believe it can manipulated into a gaseous form."

"Huh. That is interesting." McKay said

"But the most interesting part is that it contains an unknown type of methane." Beckett said

"Wait a minute… Are you saying that the goop from Stinkfly is flammable?" Peter asked

"I'm afraid so. One spark and the goop ignites." Beckett said

"Huh…" Peter said

Peter then noticed Sheppard on a bed and asked, "What happened to Sheppard?"

"You don't want to know." McKay said

"How long was I asleep for?" Peter asked

"About four hours." McKay said

"OK. Well good night." Peter said as he got up and left

…

 _ **The next day…**_

…

We go to the simulation room where we see Peter selecting an alien. We see Zelenka was in the booth.

"OK. Time for alien number 7!" Peter said as he pushed down the core

After the flash of green light we see a 6 foot tall alien made out of some sort of blue plasma energy except for his legs, head, shoulders and chest which was made out of some sort of rock. We see blue plasma spikes emit from his shoulders and some sort of green stuff on his rock shoulders. The white hourglass symbol was on his chest.

"SHOCK-ROCK!" Peter yelled as he looked at the mirror

"Um. Why that particular name?" Zelenka asked

"Because I shock… and I rock!" Shock-Rock said as he flexed his muscles and electricity emitted from them

We see a couple of target dummies appear in front of Shock-Rock who pointed his fingers at them like guns and said, "Are you feeling lucky… Punk?"

…

We go to the simulation room a while later where we see Peter push down the core on his watch and after the usual flash of green light we see a red humanoid mollusk-like alien with the hourglass symbol on his chest…

"Here we go!" the mollusk said

He then pointed his right arm at a target dummy and fired a heavy stream of cold water form its forearm at it.

"Nice. I think I'll call this one Overflow." the alien now named Overflow said

…

About 20 minutes later we see a green humanoid plant with black rock like feet and a flame shaped and colored head with a black face that has green eyes and no nose. The white hourglass symbol is on its chest.

We see the creature fire some fire balls at a target dummy.

"OK. I stink like a swamp and I can make fire. So… SWAMPFIRE!" the alien said

…

 _ **Three months later…**_

…

We go to the booth a while later where we see Zelenka doing a crossword puzzle while watching Peter when we see Sheppard, Sumner, McKay and Dr. Weir enter the room.

"So how's Peter doing?" Sumner asked

"Pretty good actually. I think he's getting used to the aliens…" Zelenka said

"Where is he? Is he Ghostfreak?" Sheppard asked as he noticed the room was empty

We then see a blur enter the room and when it stopped we see a blue humanoid cheetah-like alien with a black wolverine like mask, green eyes and a blue lightning bolt on his chest where we see the white hourglass symbol in the middle of it. After a few seconds we see the usual flash and we see Peter was human again.

"Hey Major Sheppard, Dr. Weir, Colonel Sumner and Dad." Peter greeted

"Um. What was that alien?" McKay asked

"I call him Fasttrack. He can go up to five hundred miles per hour." Peter explained

"Super speed? Nice." Sheppard said

"So you have now learn what all of your aliens can do?" Dr. Weir asked

"As much as I am going to learn." Peter answered, "Why?"

"We're going on an exploration mission and you're coming with us. We leave in 15 minutes." Sheppard said before he left

"Is he serious?" Peter asked

"Yes." Dr. Weir nodded

"We talked about it and at the end we decided to allow you to join AR-1 as a junior member." McKay said

"Cool." Peter said before he ran out of the room to get ready for the mission

…

 **Here it is… I've decided to skip Hide and Seek, Thirty Eight minutes and Suspicion. They still happened except Peter didn't partake in these episodes. He was too busy learning and practicing his alien forms.**

 **And yes some of the Reboot aliens are in this fanfiction. And yes Peter can turn into Vilgax. If you don't like either of them then don't read this fanfiction.**

 **Here are Peter's 10 Aliens…**

 **Gax**

 **Swampfire (UAF)**

 **Fasttrack (UA)**

 **Ghostfreak (Omniverse)**

 **Jury Rigg (Omniverse)**

 **Diamondhead (Reboot)**

 **Overflow (Reboot)**

 **Shock-Rock (Reboot)**

 **Stinkfly (Reboot)**

 **Upgrade (Reboot; Sort of)**

 **Gax looks like the Reboot Vilgax except he has no scars or "Tan line", he has an Omnitrix on his chest and he sounds like Ben when he turned into Gax.**

 **Anyway Please review…**


	3. Peters Childhood Ends (Part 1)

The Boy with an Omnitrix

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 3: Peter's Childhood Ends (Part 1)

…

We go to a planet where we see a puddle jumper flying above a forest.

…

Inside the puddle jumper we see AR-1 which contains Sheppard, McKay, Ford, Teyla and Peter in the front. Peter was standing beside McKay.

"Anything look familiar to you, Teyla?" Sheppard asked

"No. I do not believe this is a world I've visited before." Teyla answered

"Without landmarks, how can you tell?" Ford asked

"It is difficult by air, but every world is unique in its own way." Teyla said

"Speaking of unique… I have been doing some thinking." Peter said

"What kind of thinking?" Sheppard asked

"Well, from what I can tell this device works combining the DNA of the selected alien with my own." Peter said

"So?" Sheppard asked

"I also read a lot of mission reports on my off time. Mostly SG-1's. But the point is Earth hasn't encountered any of the aliens I can transform into in the Pegasus or the Milky way Galaxy." Peter said

"Huh. When you put it that way it is strange." McKay said thinking

"How is that strange?" Ford asked

"One of the SG Teams should of encountered one of them before Peter found that watch." McKay said

"Teyla. Have you or your people ever seen any sentient creatures besides the Wraith?" Peter asked

"No." Teyla answered

"And here's another weird thing… I tried to look up the watch in Atlantis database. I couldn't find anything even remotely related to it. None." Peter said

"What's your point?" Ford asked

"Either this was built by the Ancients after they abandoned Atlantis or it wasn't built by the Ancients at all." Peter said

"If it wasn't built by the Ancients… Then who built it?" Sheppard asked

We then see the puddle jumper shake…

"What was that?" McKay asked

"Turbulence?" Ford asked

"It seems to be okay now. I wonder what that was?" Sheppard asked

We then see the holographic screen pop up and McKay said, "I'm getting seriously conflicted energy reading. It looks like some sort of energy field about 2000 yards over there."

"Over where?" Sheppard asked

"18 degrees from our current heading." McKay answered

" _Peter…"_ a deep faint voice said

"Huh?" Peter asked

" _Beware…"_ the voice said

"Excuse me?" Peter asked

"I'm sorry. Yes. Energy field good." McKay said to Sheppard not paying any attention to Peter

" _Don't go into the energy field!"_ the voice said

"Don't go into the energy field!" Peter repeated

"Why not?" McKay asked

But is was too late as the Puddle Jumper shake some more.

"It's getting worse." Teyla said

"That's enough. I'm getting out of here." Sheppard said before saying, "We're not getting any altitude. Controls are unresponsive."

As the shaking got even more worse we see the holographic screen turn off and Sheppard said, "The drive just went offline. We're going in!"

…

We go to the crashed puddle jumper where we see team still in one piece.

"What happened?" Ford asked

"He took us too close to the energy field." McKay answered

"Who's idea was that?" Sheppard asked

"Look, you make mistakes…" McKay was about to say when he saw Peter on the floor unconscious, "Oh my god, Peter!"

McKay got up and checked Peter's pulse.

"His pulse is stable." McKay said

"Why is he on the floor?" Sheppard asked

"He's completely knocked out. I don't know why, though." McKay said

He then said, "Peter. Wake up!" as he tried to slightly shake him awake which he succeeded as Peter woke up.

"What happened?" Peter asked

"Sheppard took us too close to the Energy field…" McKay said

"It was _your_ idea, remember?" Peter asked

"Are you OK?" Sheppard asked

"I'm fine." Peter said as he got up

"Now that Peter is OK. Can you fix the ship or not?" Sheppard asked McKay

McKay looked at some equipment before saying, "None off my diagnostic equipment is working."

"The sun is still high in the sky." Teyla said

"What does that mean?" McKay asked

"We can make it back to the Stargate before dark." Ford answered

"If we intend to leave we should start now." Teyla said

"Zelenka and I can return to fix it." Sheppard said

"No, Major. You don't understand. It's not just the jumper. None of my equipment's working either." McKay said

"All right. Let's gear up." Sheppard said

…

We go outside the Puddle Jumper where we see Sheppard, Ford, Teyla, McKay and Peter exited said ship.

Ford pulled out a compass, looked at it and said, "Check it out, sir. I think my compass has gone wonky."

McKay laughed as he said, "You brought a magnetic compass to another planet in another Galaxy? You have no way of knowing if this planet's magnetic field is… Wait a second. Let me see that." before he looked at it and took it from Ford.

"The disturbance is electromagnetic. That probably explains why all our equipment's out." McKay said

Upon hearing McKay's words. Peter looked at his watch and decided to try something as he pressed the button and the cylinder popped up like it normally does. He twisted the dial and saw it was still working as it displayed all 10 of his aliens…

"Dad?" Peter asked

"Not now, Peter." McKay said

"It's important. My watch is still working." Peter said

Upon hearing those words McKay quickly walked over to Peter and looked at the watch.

"He's right… The interface is still working like it should." McKay said

"How is that possible?" Sheppard asked

"Don't ask me. I've been studying this device ever since Peter showed it to me and I've still have yet to scratch the surface!" McKay said

"What about transforming?" Ford asked

"Let's find out." Peter said as he selected an alien and pushed down the core

After the flash of green light we see Peter was transformed into Stinkfly.

"Yep. Still good!" Stinkfly said as he gave a thumbs up

"And why didn't you change into Upgrade?" Sheppard asked

"Seriously? You want me to change into Upgrade inside an electromagnetic disturbance?" Stinkfly asked

"An EM pulse would hurt him as Upgrade." McKay explained

"Oh. Well, Peter fly above us and be our eye in the sky." Sheppard said

"Why? I don't have a radio to communicate with you, because of the electromagnetic disturbance." Stinkfly said

"Then just fly a few feet above us." Sheppard said before saying, "You smell terrible."

" _Peter, tap the symbol in the middle."_ the voice from earlier spoke again

Stinkfly slowly tap the hourglass symbol. When he did we see the usual green flash of light and Stinkfly changed back to Peter much to his and the others surprise.

"I didn't know you could change back early." Sheppard said

"Nether did I." Peter said

He looked at the watch and noticed that it turned green a second later.

…

We go to the team a while later where we see them walking when we see McKay pointing the compass at a direction and asked, "Can we go that way for a while?"

"Why?" Sheppard asked

"Look." McKay said as he showed Sheppard and Peter the compass

We see the compass was pointing at a certain direction.

"The disturbance is man made." McKay said, "If we can find the source of it. I might be able to shut it down."

"We won't have to walk home and we'll save a good puddle jumper." Peter said

"Good thing I brought it along then." Ford said

"Which way?" Sheppard said

"That way." McKay said as he pointed the compass to the left

…

A while later we see the team appear at the edge of what looked like ruins.

"Are those…?" Ford was about to ask

"Ruins." Teyla said

"McKay?" Sheppard asked

"The source seams to be coming from there." McKay said

Sheppard then said, "Great… Ford and I will go scout the area. The rest of you..."

He never finished his sentence as all of a sudden we see kids surround the team with bow and arrows pointed at them as the team (Except Peter) pointed their P-90s at the kids.

"Stand down, Lt.… They're just kids." Sheppard whispered

"With arrows pointed at us." Ford said

"We mean you no harm. We came through the Stargate. We just want to get back home." Teyla said

"I don't think they speak English." Ford said

"I think they do." Teyla said

"Then why are they still pointing arrows at us?" McKay asked

"And why not at me?" Peter asked as he noticed that none of them were pointed at him

"You're not a full grown." a kid answered

"Full grown?" Sheppard asked upon hearing that term

"You need to see the elders." the kid said

"Elders? That's good." Sheppard said, "Lead the way."

…

We go to a tree house village where we see the kids and AR-1 arriving. The team noticed that the inhabitant's were mostly kids or teens.

Teyla then noticed a crash dart with a Wraith skeleton leaning on it.

"John!" Teyla said

We then see the team at the Dart site.

"What the hell is this?" Sheppard asked

"It looks like a shrine." Teyla said

"You don't these kids worship the Wraith?" Ford asked

"I don't think so." Peter said, "Why would a shine include a dead Wraith?"

"Wraith bones… It's death bird fell out of the sky ages ago. We keep it here to remind us was life was like before." the kid said

"Before what?" Sheppard asked

Another kid whispered into his ear. After that he said, "The elders are ready."

We see a ladder fall out from the tree house and a kid held on to it as AR-1 one by one climbed up the ladder until McKay and Peter was left.

Peter looked at the ladder nervously.

"Something wrong?" McKay asked

"Remember the story of that tree house I tried to build when I was 8?" Peter asked

"You mean the one that put you in the hospital for a few months because the rope ladder broke and you broke you leg?" McKay asked

"Yes." Peter gulped

"Something wrong?" a kid asked

"Peter has a fear of climbing." McKay explained before saying to Peter, "Then turn into Stinkfly or Ghostfreak and fly up there."

"Oh, right." Peter said as he activated the watch and pushed down the core replacing him with Stinkfly once again surprising the villagers

We see Stinkfly grab McKay by the shoulders and flew up to the tree house. Once up there Stinkfly put McKay down and tapped the symbol changing back to Peter.

…

We go inside the tree house where we see three guys waiting for the team who entered the tree house.

Sheppard approached one of the men and said, "Hi. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Keras, one of the village elders." Keras said

"I'm Sheppard, this is McKay, Teyla..." Sheppard said

"You're an elder?" Peter interrupted Sheppard, "How old are you?"

"24." Keras said

"And makes you an elder?" Sheppard asked catching on what Peter was implying

"How did you get here?" Keras asked

"We used the Stargate to travel from our world to visit yours." Sheppard said

Keras and the other 'elders' looked at each other confused.

"You do know of the Stargate?" Teyla asked

"It's a big round… thing." Sheppard said

"Nice describing…" Peter said sarcastically

"No one has come through the Wraith well for nearly 500 years." Keras said

"Yeah, well here's the thing- We're a little lost." Sheppard said

"And you are all older then 24?" Keras asked

"Ford, how old are you?" Sheppard asked

"25, sir." Ford answered

"Yeah, I guess so… Well, except for Peter who's 10 years old." Sheppard said

"Yeah… About that. I'm 11 now." Peter said

"What?!" McKay asked surprised

"You sound surprised. My birthday was yesterday." Peter said

"And you didn't tell anyone?!" McKay asked

"You had my Birth Certificate. I assumed you already knew." Peter said

"Enough! You two can argue when we get back." Sheppard said before turning to Keras, "Is that a problem?"

Keras took off his hat thingy and said, "Please, sit."

One of the other 'elders' approached him and said, "They are trespassers, Keras. We don't have to explain ourselves."

Keras put a hand up and said, "I apologize" before gesturing them to sit which they did so.

Keras then said, "You're familiar with the Wraith?"

"Yes." Teyla said

"Well, we're not friends or anything like that." Sheppard said

"The Wraith used to farm our planet as used to farm livestock and beasts of burden. Only we were their herd." Keras said

"Yeah, they seem to do that everywhere." Ford said

"Our ancestors fought then, but our weapons were not strong enough. Our people tried to hide from them, but they were always found." Keras said, "None died peacefully. None could enter the eternal rest."

"Eternal rest?" Peter asked

"To die at the hands of the Wraith. To breathe your last breath among such hated and evil. There's no way to move peacefully into the next world when that is your fate." Keras explained, "My ancestors decided that to beat the Wraith, we must learn to think as they think. We ensured that we would never provide the Wraith with a crop worth picking."

"By…" Sheppard asked

"None of us passes the age of 24." Keras answered

"How do you manage that?" McKay asked

"Isn't it obvious? On someones 25th birthday they either kill that said person or… they kill themselves." Peter answered sadly

"Your friend is right." Keras said, "And so the Wraith have not returned for 500 years."

…

We go to the tree house a while later where we see the 'elders' talking while AR-1 was talking among themselves.

"Never in my my life have I felt so… old." Ford said

"This is without a doubt the most screwed up way of life I can imagine." Sheppard said

"They seem to accept it." Teyla said

"They're kids. What the hell do they know?" Sheppard asked

"I take offense to that. I'm 11 and I know a lot more then you ever will." Peter said offended

"He's right." McKay agreed

"Well, there are exceptions." Sheppard said

"Too late. You dug too deep of a hole." Peter said

"Anyway these kids don't want to keep us around." Ford said

"Because they believe our presence may bring back to Wraith." Teyla said

"They can't be right. Would the Wraith just ignore them because they're young?" Ford asked

"No, they wouldn't. I was captured by them, remember? And they didn't let me go. Granted it was because of my watch." Peter said

"He's right. It's because of the electromagnetic field that take out their darts." McKay said

"And every electrical device from shield to stunners." Peter said

"We must tell them." Teyla said

"Not before I've had a chance to look at those ruins, we don't." McKay said

"They're sacrificing themselves for no reason." Teyla said

" _No, they are not… Population control…"_ said the voice in Peter's head

"No, they are not." Peter realized

"Yes, they are." Teyla said

"No, they are not! Notice everything! The electromagnetic field didn't take out the puddle jumper when we exited the Stargate right away. Nor did it take out the Stargate or its DHD. Which suggest there is a limited range on the field. The sacrifices. It's population control!" Peter said

"Oh my god." McKay said, "He could be right. But until I get a chance to look at those ruins, the chances of them believing us is practically none."

"He's right." Peter said

We then see Keras approach them and said, "We've talked it over. You can stay until you've fixed your ship, but you must work quickly. Your being here makes our people… uncomfortable."

"It's fair enough. We'll work as quickly as we can." Sheppard said

"There may have been something in those ruins where you picked us up that caused us to lose control of our ship." McKay said

"They should be watched at all times." Aries said

"Aries…" Keras said

"No, that's fine. Totally understandable." Sheppard said

I'll chose two of the villagers to keep an eye on you." Keras said

…

We see McKay and Ford exit the village with two of the villagers who happen to be children leave the village.

We go to Peter where we see him spying on the elder named Aries as Ghostfreak. Aries was with some people his age who were talking.

"How many?" a girl asked

"Four. Five if you count the child who was with them." Aries said, "They claim they're alone, but we can't be sure. There could be more."

"And you've given them time to repair their ship?" the girl asked

"Against my strong objection, yes." Aries answered

"So this is Keras." the girl said

"Who should be readying himself for his sacrifice, not troubling with the full growns. I will be eldest by tomorrow, but that may be too late." Aries said

"What do you want to do?" the girl asked

"They came through the Wraith well, Pelius. If they stay any longer the Wraith will come back and all our sacrifices will be for nothing." Aries said, "This calls for action, they need to be forced to leave."

"What about the child?" Pelius asked, "You said it yourself. He's way under the age of 24. What are you going to do with him? We have no law for an outsider under the age of 24."

Aries was silent for a bit before saying then said, "Talk with whoever you need to talk. I will give them until the end of the day to leave. If they do not…" he left the sentence hanging before he left

Pelius stared into space for a bit before Ghostfreak decided to speak up.

" _Hey!"_ Ghostfreak said startling Pelius for a bit, _"Don't be scared. I overheard your conversation with Aries."_

"Where are you?" Pelius asked as she looked around

" _I am going to show myself. Whatever you do… Don't scream. Got it?"_ Ghostfreak asked

Pelius nodded. Then Ghostfreak turned visible again.

"What are you?" Pelius asked

Ghostfreak simply tapped the hourglass symbol and changed back to Peter.

"My name's Peter." Peter said

"What…? How did you…? You were with the outsiders." Pelius said

"Yep. We need to talk." Peter said

"About what?" Pelius asked

"The Wraith well as you call it. There's something you and your people need to know about it." Peter said

"If you're trying to convince us to let you or your people stay…" Pelius said

"I'm not. I have better things to do and I can't fight the Wraith if I'm just on one planet." Peter stated

"Why didn't you say something when Aries was here?" Pelius asked

"I doubt he would believe what I am going to share with you." Peter said

"Share what?" Pelius asked

"Why do you call it the Wraith well? Just because they use it doesn't mean they built it." Peter said, "Also what do you know about the Ancients?"

And so for about an hour Peter explained the Stargate, the Ancients and the Galaxy where he came from. When he was done…

"I don't believe it…" Pelius said

"I only told you the truth. Nothing more." Peter said

He then got up and said, "I have to go find Sheppard or my dad. Thanks for listening." before walking away.

…

We go to the main part of the village where we see Peter just arrived. He passed by the crashed Wraith dart when he noticed that the bracelet connected to the wrist was _activated_ …

"… _Distress Beacon…"_ the voice in Peter's head said

Peter then ran to the bones and quickly removed the bracelet from the arm. He then threw it down on the ground, quickly activated the watch and selected Upgrade and pushed down the core replacing him with said alien.

Upgrade then merged with the device and quickly reprogrammed it to shut down. Once that was done, Peter removed himself from the device, changed back, grabbed it and ran off the find Sheppard.

…

We go to Sheppard and Teyla where we see Sheppard talking to Keras when Peter ran up to them and said, "Major. Did my dad disable the shield?"

"Yes…" Sheppard said

Peter just handed him the distress beacon and whispered, "Distress Beacon. It could've been dormant from time it crashed until Dad disabled the shield. I used Upgrade to permanently disable it, but I was too late. The Wraith just received the signal."

"Oh my god." Teyla said

" _Sheppard! This is McKay. Ford and I are on our way to get the device back online."_ McKay said through the radio

Sheppard then said into the radio, "McKay… Peter just found a Wraith distress beacon. You might want to pick up the pace!"

We then see Aries approach Sheppard, Teyla and Peter and said, "You defiled the remains of the Wraith!"

"I had to." Peter said

"Your time is up! You must leave now!" Aries said

"Let me just say…" Peter said as he pushed down the watch's core and changed into Fasttrack, "You'll never make a good leader by jumping to conclusions."

Then he ran off…

…

We go to the EM machine in the old ruins where we see McKay and Ford by the machine. McKay was trying to get the device back online when we see Fasttrack crash into a wall, fell down and changed back to Peter.

"Ow!" Peter said as he got up and approached the two

We see McKay was still working when Peter said, "What's taking so long? Some Wraith are sure to be here!"

"… _Sequence…"_ the voice in Peter's head said

"Apparently, I have to enter a sequence after reinstalling the Zed-PM in order to get it back online!" McKay said

"OK. I'll go Upgrade, merge with the device and…" Peter said as he activated his watch

" _No Peter!… Use Shock-Rock!"_ the voice said

Peter then turned the dial a notch selecting Shock-Rock and pushed down the core replacing him with Shock-Rock.

"What happened to using Upgrade?" Ford asked

" _Touch the device…"_ the voice said

Shock-Rock did so and then the voice said, _"Now concentrate. Give it your power! Let the energy flow through you into the device!"_

Shock-Rock concentrated and we see a blue energy wave exit him and enter the device, much to McKay and Fords surprise. We then see the ZPM glowing more and then the device lowered the ZPM into itself and then the EM field reactivated.

Then Shock-Rock fainted from the stress as he fell down and changed back to Peter.

…

 _ **An unknown amount of time later…**_

…

We go to the infirmary in Atlantis where we see Peter wake up.

"(Groans) What happened?" Peter asked

We see Dr. Beckett along with McKay, Weir and Sheppard approach Peter's hospital bed.

"Peter. You're OK." McKay said

"Did I do good?" Peter asked

"What are you talking about?" Sheppard asked

"The EM field generator…" Peter said

"So much for that theory… Peter, you've been in a coma for a few months!" McKay said

"Months?!" Peter exclaimed, "What happened?"

"When you used Shock-Rock on the device it caused the Zed-PM to absorb the power from you. You almost died from exultation." McKay said

"What happened while I was out?" Peter asked

"Well, we met and was betrayed on the same day by a sort of technologically advanced civilization, encountered a super large hurricane, Sheppard fell in love with an ascended being, Found a stasis pod that contained an alternate Dr. Weir and we might have to abandon the city." McKay said

"I miss all the good stuff because I was in a coma?!" Peter asked

" _Peter… Soon… I will rise again!"_ the voice in Peter's head said

"Dr. Beckett… I think I'm going insane." Peter said

"Why's that?" Beckett asked

"I'm hearing a voice in my head. It started right before we entered the EM field." Peter said

"What voice?" Dr. Weir asked concerned

" _Don't tell them!"_ the voice said

"It told me about the Population control theory, distress beacon and it told to use Shock-Rock instead of Upgrade." Peter explained, "And then it just said soon I will rise again."

Peter then fell down to the bed screaming as he held his head.

"Peter!" McKay shouted

We then see Peter sat up and stare at McKay.

"Hello, Dr. McKay." Peter said in a tone that was not his

McKay slowly backed up and asked, "What are you doing Peter?"

"(Laughs) Poor Dr. Rodney McKay. You don't remember me, but I do remember you. I got to know you better as I infected this child's mind over the months." 'Peter' said

"What are you talking about?" McKay asked

"When I failed to take over Earth and my physical body died. I uploaded myself into the device and slowly took over the device and the child." 'Peter' said, "Best plan ever… I never would of even thought to look in this Galaxy."

"Who are you?" Dr. Weir asked realizing that it was not Peter talking

" _I… am… Anubis."_ Peter said in Anubis voice, _"And I have been reborn!"_

We then see Anubis laugh as Dr. Weir, Sheppard, and McKay looked at the possessed Peter in horror.

…

 **A/N: I am kinda sorry for the lack of participation of Peter in Season 1. I kinda thought that a 10-11 year old boy doing adult work no matter how mature… Anyway I decided to create this two to four chapters arc to correct this. How? (SPOILERS)**

 **NEXT: Peter's Childhood Ends (Part 2)**


	4. Peters Childhood Ends (Part 2)

The Boy with an Omnitrix

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 4: Peter's Childhood End's (Part 2)

…

 _Previously on The Boy with an Omnitrix…_

" _Peter.." the voice said_

"… _Sequence…" the voice in Peter's head said_

" _Apparently, I have to enter a sequence after reinstalling the Zed-PM in order to get it back online!" McKay said_

" _OK. I'll go Upgrade, merge with the device and…" Peter said as he activated his watch_

" _No Peter!… Use Shock-Rock!" the voice said_

 _Peter then turned the dial a notch selecting Shock-Rock and pushed down the core replacing him with Shock-Rock._

" _What happened to using Upgrade?" Ford asked_

" _Touch the device…" the voice said_

 _Shock-Rock did so and then the voice said, "Now concentrate. Give it your power! Let the energy flow through you into the device!"_

 _Then Shock-Rock fainted from the stress as he fell down and changed back to Peter._

 _We go to the infirmary in Atlantis where we see Peter wake up._

" _(Groans) What happened?" Peter asked_

" _Peter, you've been in a coma for a few months!" McKay said_

" _Peter… Soon… I will rise again!" the voice in Peter's head said_

" _Dr. Beckett… I think I'm going insane." Peter said_

" _Why's that?" Beckett asked_

" _I'm hearing a voice in my head. It started right before we entered the EM field." Peter said_

" _What voice?" Dr. Weir asked concerned_

" _Don't tell them!" the voice said_

" _It told me about the Population control theory, distress beacon and it told to use Shock-Rock instead of Upgrade." Peter explained, "And then it just said soon I will rise again."_

 _Peter then fell down to the bed screaming as he held his head._

" _Peter!" McKay shouted_

 _We then see Peter sat up and stare at McKay._

" _Hello, Dr. McKay." Peter said in a tone that was not his_

" _Who are you?" Dr. Weir asked realizing that it was not Peter talking_

" _I… am… Anubis." Peter said in Anubis voice, "And I have been reborn!"_

 _We then see Anubis laugh as Dr. Weir, Sheppard, and McKay looked at the possessed Peter in horror._

…

We go back to the same scene where we see Anubis still laughing before McKay asked, "Where's Peter?!"

"How are you here?" Dr. Weir asked

" _During the battle of Earth where O'Neill found the Ancient weapon that destroyed my fleet. Our physical body was destroyed."_ Anubis said

"Our?" Sheppard asked

" _I am a half Goa'uld/half ascended being. We were split into two during the destruction of our body. At the exact same time Peter put on the device. It caused a reboot which gave me an opportunity to enter the device and slowly infect it and the host."_ Anubis said

"So you're nothing but a computer virus." Sheppard said

" _Basically… Yes. But I now have a power like no other…"_ Anubis said

We then see Anubis flinch a bit before we hear Peter yell, "Get out of my head!"

We see him flinch again before Anubis said, _"WHAT!?"_

…

We go into Peter's subconscious where we see Peter and Anubis glaring at each other. A white 'wall' was separating the two from each other. Anubis looked just like Peter except his hair is brown, his eyes are purple and his skin is pale. His clothes are similar to what Peter wears except his shirt and pants are black and his vest is purple.

On Peters side of the 'wall' was a green background with dark green bubbles floating around. On Anubis's side was a purple back ground with black smoke.

" _You're relentless. I'll give you that."_ Anubis said

"Runs in the family…" Peter said, "Now get out of my head and get out of my watch!"

" _You can not win. I have both the knowledge of the Ancients and the Goa'uld. What have you got?"_ Anubis said

"Family…" Peter said as a diagram of the brain appeared, "And by the looks of this we each possess 49.5% of the brain. 1% is still unclaimed and neither one of us can access it right now."

…

We go to the Atlantis Stargate room where we see the Stargate activate.

"Incoming wormhole!" A technician shouted as he raised the shield

We see Sumner, Sheppard and Weir approached the technician as he said, "We're getting an IDC."

"Who is it?" Sumner asked

"Earth…" the technician answered

"Lower the shield!" Weir said

He did so and we see a couple groups of marines exit the Stargate along with Lt. Colonel Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c of SG-1. They were all carrying crates. After the last person exited we see the Stargate turn off.

"Dr. Weir." A man said as he approached Weir, Sheppard and Sumner, "Colonel Sumner! Haven't seen you in a while."

"Colonel Everett." Sumner said as they shook hands

"What's going on?" Sheppard asked

"We got your message. We're here to help you defend Atlantis at all costs!" Everett said, "Where's Dr. McKay?"

"He's with his son." Sumner said sadly

We see Carter, Jackson and Teal'c approach them.

"What happened?" Jackson asked

"Major Sheppard. Take Daniel, Sam and Teal'c to the isolation room. They're going to want to see this." Weir said

…

We go back into Peter's subconscious where we see Peter and Anubis glaring at each other.

"So. How are we going to resolve this?" Peter asked

" _Your Omnitrix has an access portal…"_ Anubis said smiling evilly

"My what?" Peter asked

" _Omnitrix. The name of the device you're wearing."_ Anubis said, _"I have been in it for almost a year and know a lot more then you do."_

"What are planning?" Peter asked

Anubis smiled evilly…

…

We go to the real world where we see Anubis twisting and turning the dial on the Omnitrix.

…

" _I am afraid I've been stalling."_ Anubis said

"What are you doing?!" Peter asked

…

Back in the isolation room we see Anubis tapped the Omnitrixs Hourglass symbol three times.

" _Transport Access Portal activated."_ the Omnitrix said in a computerized version of Peter's voice

We then see the Omnitrix glow green. Then it sucked in Peter's body and once it was done we see the Omnitrix floating there with a green field surrounding it.

…

We go inside the watch where we see Peter inside a green room laying face down. The room has ten pods inside surrounding Peter. Each one is clear.

"(Groans)" Peter said as he slowly got up

Once he was standing he looked around and said, "Where am I?"

Peter then looked at one of the pods and said, "And where's Anubis?"

As he looked around the room we see a purple person appear in the middle of the room.

He just looked like Peter except he is a purple and black.

"Peter…?" the Hologram asked

Peter looked at the holographic version of himself and said, "Whoa…"

The Hologram then said, "Hello. My name is Omni."

"Omni?" Peter asked

"Short for Omnitrix." Omni said

"Who or what are you?" Peter asked

"When Anubis enter the device during the reboot. A portion of his DNA was merged with a DNA chain from you." Omni said

"So, you're Anubis?" Peter asked

"No. A portion of me is from him. But most of me is from you. I am not Anubis." Omni said, "When you two came in here I put you two in separate areas."

"So you're part Goa'uld and part me?" Peter asked

"Yes. While I have his memories I do not want to be like him." Omni explained "I want to stop Anubis."

"What's his plan?" Peter asked

"He plans to use the Omni Core to create a physical body." Omni said, "If he does that he'll become the a very powerful being."

"Do you know how to stop him?" Peter asked

"Yes. We need to reboot the Omnitrix. If we do that before Anubis escapes, it'll destroy him." Omni said

"Won't the reboot kill us as well?" Peter asked

"I'm afraid so." Omni said

"Well… We better reboot the system then." Peter said, "I rather die a hero then let Anubis escape this place."

Omni smiled and said, "Then let's go."

They both then exited the opened door.

At a hallway we see Peter and Omni walking down a hallway.

"How do we reboot the watch?" Peter asked

"We need to get to the Omni core. There will be 10 rods sticking out from it. We just have to remove them all and the Omnitrix will do the rest." Omni said

"Hey I've been meaning to ask this. We're inside the Omnitrix. Then the Omnitrix is still in the isolation room. Right?" Peter asked

"Yes. Why?" Omni asked

"Can anyone else enter it?" Peter asked

"Normally yes. But I put in a safeguard before Anubis activated the portal. You have to be the user to enter the Omnitrix." Omni said

"So anyone who has my DNA?" Peter asked

"Yes." Omni said

"Doesn't that mean anyone who's directly related to me can come in here?" Peter asked

"Yes… Ohh." Omni realized, "Your Dad is in Atlantis."

"Yeah." Peter said

…

We go to the isolation room where we see Ford, Sumner, and Carter looking at the floating watch.

"OK. When did this happened?" Ford asked

Ford attempted to touch the Omnitrix bus was stopped by the field.

"I can't move it." Ford said

"What are we looking at?" Sumner asked

"I don't know… This tech is new to me." Carter said

"Should we get McKay?" Ford asked

"No. He has his hands full with the Ancient chair. We'll keep this on a need to know basis." Sumner said

…

We go back inside the Omnitrix where we see Peter and Omni walking down a hallway. Omni was explaining…

"As you know when you found the watch and rebooted it. Anubis entered the device. But what he didn't know was when he did it caused a malfunction. Ripping a small piece of him away. It was too small for him to notice. For that piece to survive it merged with a DNA chain from you and one other…" Omni said

"Wait… One other?" Peter said

"One piece of an alien DNA sample merged with me during creation. The one you call Upgrade." Omni said

"So you're part Goa'uld, part me and part Upgrade?" Peter asked

"Yeah. Anyway since the beginning I kept Anubis at bay from accessing any of the systems. But there was one unforeseen side effect. Every time you transformed the Omni core sent a small pulse of energy to Anubis making him stronger. When you used Shock-Rock to charge the ZPM it sent a very big pulse of energy that allowed Anubis to over throw me and was able to access most of the Omnitrixs major systems." Omni said

"Speaking of Anubis… Where is he?" Peter asked

We then see a hologram of the cloaked Anubis appear in front of them.

" _Right here…"_ Anubis said

"Anubis, You're not here are you?" Peter asked

"No. That's just a holographic broadcast of him." Omni said, "We need to keep moving."

" _You will not reboot the core."_ Anubis said, _"I have access to most of the systems now…"_

"You can't kill him…" Omni said, "If you do the watch will shut down and you'll never escape!"

" _I know. But I can slow you down…"_ Anubis said before the hologram faded

"Slow us down?" Peter asked, "How?"

We then hear an alarm as we see three Shock-Rocks appear and started walking towards them. Except these Shock-Rocks have purple energy with red eyes.

"I had to ask." Peter said

We then see Peter and Omni run…

…

Back in the Isolation room we see Sheppard, Everett, McKay and Dr. Weir in the room.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" McKay asked

"What are we looking at?" Weir asked

"From the surveillance we got, I theorized that either Anubis or Peter activated some sort of transport accessing portal." Carter said

…

We go back inside the Omnitrix where we see Omni and Peter still running from the Shock-Rocks until Omni opened a door and said, "Quick, In here!" before they both entered the room.

Omni then quickly closed the door and locked it. Peter looked around the room and noticed that it was the same as the pod room except that each pod has different colors as opposed to just clear.

"OK. What is this room?" Peter asked

"This is one of the DNA loading rooms." Omni said

"DNA Loading room?" Peter asked

"It's where the alien DNA merges with yours. This is DNA loading room one." Omni said

"But the other room. All the pods were clear." Peter said

"OK. There are 10 DNA loading rooms. Each one can store up to 10 DNA pods. The other room we were in is locked. Thus no DNA samples are stored in there." Omni said

"How many DNA samples does the Omnitrix have?" Peter asked

"There are thousands of them. All the locked ones are in a storage bay currently." Omni said

"Let me guess. You nor Anubis have to the storage bay." Peter said

"Correct. And this is one of the places Anubis can't come in." Omni said

We then hear thumping…

"But I'm betting those Shock-Rocks can come in here!" Peter said

"I have a plan. But first we need backup." Omni said

"Backup? You said no one come in here!" Peter said

"Yes I did, but I can override the system to bring three in here." Omni said

"What's the catch?" Peter asked

"(Sighs) To do this I'll need to send a broadcast. If I do It'll send a pulse through the Omni core." Omni said

"And alerting Anubis to us." Peter said, "But we cant stand here. Those Shock-Rocks will get through eventually. Do it."

We see Omni smile.

…

We go outside the Omnitrix where we see Sheppard, McKay and Ford standing there. Then we see the Omnitrix spark and then the three were transported into the Omnitrix.

…

We go back to the DNA loading bay where we see the three appear in a flash of green light.

"What the Hell?" Sheppard asked

"Hey Major!" Peter said

"Peter? Where are we? What's going on?" McKay asked

…

We go to the Omni core room where we see a big sliver sphere with 10 rods connected to it floating in the middle of a big room.

We see Anubis was in the middle of the room and was draining the Omni core for himself…

…

Back at the loading chamber we see McKay, Sheppard and Ford now up to speed.

"Hold on. How are two military men, one scientist, one kid and a whatever you are suppose to beat a virus that thinks its a god?" Ford asked

"With these." Omni said pointing to the DNA pods

"What are those?" Ford asked as Sheppard walked towards a black with green circuit lines DNA pod

"DNA pods. Each pod contains a sample of Alien DNA." Peter answered

"Let me demonstrate." Omni said right before he pushed Sheppard into the DNA pod he was looking at

When he got out he was now a muscular version of Upgrade.

" _ **What the Hell?"**_ Sheppard asked as he looked at his body 

"You three have access to the DNA Pods and when you enter one you get transformed into said alien." Omni said

" _ **And you couldn't just tell us?!"**_ Sheppard asked

Ford then ran into a red and blue DNA pod and jumped into it. When he got out we see he turned into Overflow.

"Cool! I'm OVERFORD!" Overford said

Before Sheppard could say anything, Peter said, "Let him have his fun."

"My turn!" McKay said before he jumped into a dark green pod with red and yellow in it

When he got out we see he changed into Swampfire.

"Swampfire?" McKay asked

"I'm next." Peter said

We then see Peter Jump into a light green colored pod and Changed into Gax. Then he jumped into dark blue colored pod and we see Gax has Fasttrack's legs. Then he jumped into a light blue pod with rock floating in it and we see his arms had blue energy and rocks. Then he jumped into a pod that has green diamonds floating in it and when he got out we see his head, torso and back was covered in diamonds.

"Yeah!" Peter in Gax's voice said as flexed his energy muscles

"And what are you going to call this one?" Sheppard asked

"Call me.. DiamondShockGaxTrack!" the newly named DiamondShockGaxTrack said

"Cool." Ford said

"So how are we suppose to fight Anubis?" McKay asked

"I have a plan…" DiamondShockGaxTrack said

…

We go back to the Omni core where we see Anubis was almost done absorbing the power from it when we see the three Shock-Rocks thrown at his head making him stop.

" _What the?"_ Anubis asked before he noticed OverFord, SwampMcKay and DiamondShockGaxTrack standing there

"Hey there! Did we miss the party?" DiamondShockGaxTrack asked

" _You! No matter. I've almost absorbed enough of the core to escape!"_ Anubis said

We then see Overford and SwampMcKay fire their water and fire at Anubis while DiamondShockGaxTrack ran towards him, jumped up and punched him in the gut with an energy charged fist which push him back a bit.

Anubis then fired a dark energy beam at the trio which they were able to dodge.

DiamondShockGaxTrack then fired diamonds at Anubis who blocked them off with his right arm.

" _Pitiful."_ Anubis said before he fired another dark energy at Overford who counteracted it with a stream of water

SwampMcKay then threw some fireballs at Anubis from behind and they hit him but not hurt him.

" _Not close enough!"_ Anubis said before he fired an energy blast at SwampMcKay

That blast hit him and push him to a wall where we see a flash of green light and he was human again.

We see Overford firing a steam of water at Anubis who just fired another dark energy blast at him that push him to a wall and he changed back to human again.

" _Well, it's just you and me…"_ Anubis said

"You are going to lose." DiamondShockGaxTrack said

" _Let's agree to disagree."_ Anubis said before he fired a dark energy beam at him

DiamondShockGaxTrack fired a blue plasma energy beam at Anubis's beam. We see that Anubis's beam is slowly winning.

" _Say goodbye to your life and your Omnitrix!"_ Anubis said

"No! This is my Omnitrix!" DiamondShockGaxTrack said as his beam slowly became more powerful, "This is my body! You are nothing but a virus!"

" _What?! IMPOSSIBLE!"_ Anubis shouted, _"I am Anubis! The true god of the universe!"_

We then see DiamondShockGaxTrack's beam then quickly overpowered Anubis's beam and he was pushed back.

"AND I'M PETER MCKAY!" DiamondShockGaxTrack said

He then ran at super speed to Anubis's and punched him in the face.

"And the joke's on you! You were so busy fighting us…" DiamondShockGaxTrack said

We see Anubis look up at the Omni core itself where we see Shepgrade and Omni just removed the last two rods off of the Omni core.

" _No!"_ Anubis said

We then see the room go dark as energy exited Anubis and reentered the Omni core once more.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Anubis said right before he disappeared

We see DiamondShockGaxTrack panting as he changed back to Peter. We then see Sheppard now back to human, Omni, McKay and Ford run up to him.

"Did it work? He's gone?" Peter asked

"Yes. He's gone." Omni said

"Good job." Sheppard said patting peter on the back

We then see the lights turn on again.

"What's going on?" McKay asked

"The Omni core is rebooting itself." Omni explained, "In a few minutes the watch will teleport all nonessential out of here to start the reboot."

"Nonessential?" Ford asked

"He mean us…" Peter explained

"No… I mean you three. Peter has to stay here to keep the settings and to prevent a bonding with another person." Omni said

"What about you?" Sheppard asked

"The Omnitrix sees me as a glitch. The reboot will correct that." Omni said

"You're going to die." Peter sadly realized

"No. We can't let that happen!" McKay said

"There's no time! Goodbye and good luck guys." Omni said right before he faded

"Wait! What about…?" McKay was about to as right before they disappeared in a green light

Peter looked at the now bright Omni core and said, "Well. Here we go."

…

We go to the isolation room where we see Ford, Sheppard and McKay exited the Omnitrix right before the field started to glow white. Then we see a flash and the Omnitrix was gone…

McKay got up, looked around and said, "Where's Peter?" as Sheppard and Ford got up too.

…

 _ **Atlantis: 10,000 years ago…**_

…

We go to Atlantis where we see it is underwater.

…

We go to the ZPM room where we see Dr. Weir and Janus there. They just finished modifying the ZPMs to power Atlantis at minimum power, one at a time for ten thousand years and they were about to leave when a flash of light appeared out of nowhere for a few seconds and when it faded we see Peter on the floor passed out.

We see he is wearing the Omnitrix on his left wrist except that is is now the rim of the dial is white, and the squares are replaced by green arrows, and the area behind the hourglass is now the same color as the new wristband: medium stone grey. The outer band is black with green arrows, and the sides of the dial and the ends of the wristband are silver. The top of the grey wristband has a green hourglass underneath the dial.

Dr. Weir and Janus ran to Peter who just opened his eyes and started to get up.

"(Groan)" Peter said as he got up with the help of Dr. Weir and Janus

"Are you OK?" Dr. Weir asked

"Yes, I am Elisabeth." Peter answered

Dr. Weir looked at Peter and said, "How do you know my name?"

"The same reason as why we have three ZPMs as oppose to none." Peter said as he pointed at the ZPMs

He then walked towards a window and saw that the city was underwater, "And why are we underwater again?"

"Again?" Dr. Weir asked

"Wait a minute…" Peter said as he looked at the two, "Man I never seen before, city underwater, Doctor acting like she doesn't know me… Oh man. I'm in the future!"

"Actually, you're 10,000 years in the _past_." Janus said

"Oh…" Peter said

"Who are you?" Dr. Weir asked

"My name is Peter McKay." Peter said

"McKay? As in…" Dr. Weir asked

"Rodney McKay's son. You should know. You invited me to Atlantis." Peter said

"Rodney never had a son." Weir said

"Well, he does now." Peter said

"OK. Assuming that I believe you. How did you get here?" Weir asked

"Not sure." Peter said before saying, "Stranger. Do you have access to any kind of scanner?"

…

We go to Janus room where we see Peter using a Life signs detector to scan his Omnitrix. While doing that he just finished explaining his story to Dr. Weir and Janus.

"…and then I woke up here." Peter said

Janus looked at the Omnitrix and said, "This is fascinating. This Omnitrix is way beyond us."

"We'll when I get back. I'll tell dad that." Peter said

"How? Janus time machine is gone." Weir said

"Don't need it. I need a Stasis pod, a spare ZPM, all the spare parts you can muster and some adult male Ancient clothing." Peter said

"Why?" Janus asked

"I have a plan." Peter said

…

We go another stasis pod room where we see Peter in the room with a bunch of parts scattered around. We see Janus enter the room with a ZPM and Weir enter with clothing.

"We got everything you wanted. What's the plan?" Weir asked

We see Peter activate the Omnitrix and selected an alien and said, "My plan is to do a little Jury Rigging." before he pressed down the core.

After the flash of green light we see Jury Rigg where Peter is.

"Time to work! (Laughs like a manic)" Jury Rigg said

He then ran to the Stasis pod and started to take it apart.

"BREAK! BREAK! BREAK!" Jury Rigg said

When he was done he then said, "Time to fix!"

He then took the ZPM and some of the parts and started to put stuff together. We see a puff a smoke surround the Stasis pod and Jury Rigg.

"FIX! FIX! FIX! FIX! FIX!" Jury Rigg said in the puff of smoke

When the smoke cleared we see Jury Rigg walk up to the two and said, "DONE!" before he tapped the Omnitrix and changed back to Peter.

We see the Stasis pod looks exactly the same as before Jury Rigg took it apart.

"What did you do?" Janus asked

"I built an improved version of your Stasis pod." Peter said

"How Improved?" Janus asked

"From what I can tell your Stasis pods slow down the aging by one year every two hundred years give or take." Peter said, "I built and installed a small Time dilatation field that will surround this Stasis pod and slow down my aging even further."

"By how much?" Weir asked

"I'll age one year every thousand years. Give or take." Peter said

"So you'll only age 10 years as oppose to more." Dr. Weir said

"I'm 11 currently so by the time I get out I will be 21 years old." Peter said, "But before I go in I need a favor from you doc…"

"When you get out. Whatever you do… Do not even mention me. This pod will let me out when reboot happens and I go back in time." Peter said, "They can not know until then."

"I promise." Weir said

Peter smiled and said, "Thank you. Time to go home."

…

 **About 10001 years and a month later…**

…

We go to the Peter's Stasis pod where we see a 21 year old Peter in the pod. His blond hair is shoulder length long and a little messy. He is wearing the adult Ancient clothes Weir brought him before he went into Stasis. We see he is about 6 feet tall and a bit muscular. He also has stubble growing around his face.

We then see a door open and McKay, Lt. Colonel Sheppard, and Zelenka enter the room.

"Remind me again… What are we doing here?" Sheppard asked

"The city's scanners detected an energy source from this room. I needed to investigate it." McKay said

As they entered the room we see the lights turn on for the first time in ten thousand years and they saw the Stasis pod.

"Oh my." Zelenka said

As McKay and Zelenka looked at the pod's interface, Sheppard looked at the man in the pod and asked, "How long do you think this guy was in here for?"

"That can't be right…" Zelenka said

"What can't be right?" Sheppard asked

"According the this, the pod has been active for ten thousand years!" McKay said

"But he looks so young." Sheppard said, "And familiar."

"Come to think of it, he does kinda remind me of someone." McKay said as he looked closely at the man inside

"This is interesting…" Zelenka said

"What is it?" Sheppard asked as McKay looked at the screen

"This Stasis pod ages the person far slower then the one we found the other Elisabeth Weir in." Zelenka said

"He's right… Must of been some sort of upgrade the Ancients we're working on." McKay said, "If this is correct this guy only aged 10 years in the pod."

"Is it safe to revive him?" Sheppard asked

Before McKay or Zelenka could answer we see the blue light on the pod change from blue to green as we see the pod started to revive the man inside.

"What's going on?" Sheppard asked

"What did you do?" McKay asked

"It wasn't me! According to this, the Pod was programmed to revive the person inside a timer or if the pod sensed someone in this room. The timer must've clonked out years ago so it activated when we came in here." Zelenka said

We then see the pod open and the man inside leaned against the back. After a few seconds we see the man he exited the pod. After a few steps we see him stumble and almost fell when Sheppard caught him by his right shoulder and kept him up.

"Whoa there! You OK?" Sheppard asked

We see the man open his green eyes and looked at Sheppard, Zelenka and McKay before he smiled and said, "Hey Major Sheppard." in a deep voice.

Sheppard, McKay and Zelenka looked at the man surprised.

"What?" Sheppard asked

McKay then slowly walked over to the man and slowly and gently grabbed his left arm and pulled up the sleeve revealing the Omnitrix.

"Peter?" McKay asked

The man smiled and said, "Who else? It's good to see you three again."

"But Peter died…" McKay said

"Not quite… When the Omnitrix rebooted and caused that power surge, it accidentally ripped a micro hole in time and sent me back ten thousand years." Peter said, "I upgraded this pod as Jury Rigg to get back. While it took 10 years away, I am very much still alive."

…

We go to the infirmary where we see Sheppard and McKay were filling Peter in on what happened since his disappearance.

"So Ford is hopped up on a Wraith drug, the Wraith think Atlantis is destroyed and you have a ZPM to dial Earth with?" Peter asked

"Yeah. That's pretty much the jest of it." Sheppard said

We then see Dr. Weir and a man Peter never seen before enter the infirmary. The man is wearing a Colonel uniform.

"Doctor Weir." Peter said

"Is this the man who claims to be Peter McKay?" the man asked

"No… I am Peter McKay." Peter said

Beckett then entered the room and said, "He's telling the truth. His DNA matches the one we have on base. He is Peter McKay."

"How is that possible?" the man asked

"The pod he was in was upgraded. He only aged 10 years in there." McKay said

"That's pretty clever." the man said

"And you are…?" Peter asked

"Colonel Steven Caldwell. Commander of the _Daedalus_." Caldwell said

"Nice to meet you." Peter said, "So how am I Doctor Beckett?"

"You are in good health." Beckett said

"Except for the fact that I haven't eaten in 10,000 years." Peter said

"It's good to have you back." Weir said, "Rest up. We'll talk more about this in the morning."

…

 **Before you ask Peter woke up from his stasis pod after Condemned and the Anubis virus is gone. For good.**

 **As usual, I hope you liked it and Please review.**


	5. Aurora

The Boy with an Omnitrix

By: DoctorEd17

Chapter 5: Aurora

…

We go to Atlantis where we see Peter still in the infirmary being checked by Dr. Beckett when we see McKay enter the room.

"Hey Dad." Peter said

"Hey Peter. Dr. Weir wants to talk to you in her office as soon as Dr. Beckett is done examining you." McKay said

"Forgive me for taking my time. Peter was in an experimental Stasis pod for 10,000 years." Beckett said

…

We go to Dr. Weirs office where we see Peter and McKay enter the room. Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard were already in the room.

"Hey Doctor." Peter said as he and McKay sat down

"We're here to talk about your role in Atlantis." Weir said

"What about it?" Peter asked

"When I first invited you to come to Atlantis with us I didn't suspect that you had a device that can change you in 10 different alien forms." Weir said, "Stargate Command and the IOA wanted me to send you back to Earth."

"What? I didn't modify that Stasis pod just so that I could be sent back to Earth!" Peter said

"We know. That is why we're offering you a position." Sheppard said

"OK. I'm in." Peter said

"You'll be on AR-1 again only this time as an Airman." Sheppard said

"I'm in the Air Force now?" Peter asked

"Got a problem with that?" Sheppard asked

"Of course I don't." Peter said, "But don't I need to be on Earth to enter the Military?"

"General O'Neill gave us permission to enroll you and because of you're experience, skills and Omnitrix you're to skip most of basic training. Congratulations, you are now an Airman." Sheppard said

"Can I get a haircut and a change of clothes?" Peter asked

…

We go to Peter's room a while later where we see Peter is now wearing a black T-shirt with an Atlantis expedition jacket, blue pants and black leather boots. His hair is now short with spiky bangs and his beard and mustache is shaven off.

We then hear the door open as McKay and Sheppard entered the room.

"Hey Dad. Sir." Peter said as he got in position

"At ease." Sheppard said

After Peter relaxed Sheppard said, "Listen, we might need you to use Shock-Rock to recharge the dead ZPMs like you did back on the planet with the kids."

…

We go to McKay's lab where we see Peter and McKay standing in front of a dead ZPM resting on a table.

"OK, son. I'm ready when ever you are." McKay said

"Let's do this." Peter said as he activated his Omnitrix and went to select Shock-Rock

He then noticed something…

"Uh…" Peter said as he looked at the watch confused

"Shock-Rock is gone." Peter said

"What?!" McKay asked "What do you mean gone?"

"It means that he is not in my available list of aliens." Peter said

"Are you sure?" McKay asked as he looked at the Omnitrix

"Yes I'm sure." Peter said as he turned the dial

When he gotten on his 8th alien however we see some sort of humanoid frog silhouette where Shock-Rock should be.

"Whoa! Who's this guy?" Peter asked confused

He then turned the dial again and saw a silhouette of what looked like another humanoid alien where Gax's silhouette should be.

"Gax is gone too." Peter said, "Although this alien looks familiar."

He turned the dial once more and saw a silhouette similar to Diamondhead.

"And I think Diamondhead is gone too."

…

"Are you sure?" Dr. Weir asked

We go to the meeting room where we see Dr. Weir, Colonel Sheppard, Colonel Caldwell, Dr. McKay and the now Airman Peter McKay talking.

"I'm sure. From what Omni told me there are thousands of DNA Samples stored into the Omnitrix." Peter said

"Hold on… Who's Omni?" Caldwell asked

"He was a mixture of Anubis, me and Upgrade. That's not important right now. Anyway there are 10 loading bays in the device. Each one can store up to 10 DNA pods. I think that during the reboot I unlocked three new aliens in the process. But because I have yet to unlock another loading bay, the Omnitrix removed three of my aliens and replaced them with the new aliens. So Gax, Shock-Rock and Diamondhead are now locked." Peter said

"So you can't use Shock-Rock to recharge the ZPMs." Sheppard said

"Pretty much." Peter said

"Is it possible to unlock another loading bay?" Weir asked

"I barely scratched the surface of the surface on the Omnitrix. Janus himself even said that it's beyond the Ancients." Peter said, "It will take me a while."

"So you're back to square one." McKay said

"Pretty much." Peter said

"So we're back to finding ZPMs." Weir said

"In the meantime, I'll try to unlock another loading bay and unlock Shock-Rock again." Peter said

…

We go to the Mess Hall where we see a man with long hair in dreadlocks and a beard eating at a table when Peter approach the table with a tray of his own.

"So you must be Ronon Dex." Peter said as he sat down

"Yes." Ronon said

"I'm Peter McKay. Rodney McKay's son." Peter said

Ronon stopped eating and stared at him.

"What?" Peter asked

"McKay told me about him. Isn't he suppose to be a kid?" Ronon asked

"I was… Did Dad or Lt. Colonel Sheppard tell about what happened?" Peter asked

"Yeah…" Ronon said

"Did anyone tell you what happened yesterday?" Peter asked

When Ronon shook his head, Peter then told him his story of what happened after the Omnitrix rebooted.

"You met the Ancestors?" Ronon asked

"Just Janus. I hid from the rest of them. I modified a Stasis pod and I was in there for 10,001 years." Peter said

"Then why do you look older?" Ronon asked

"A normal stasis pod slows down the aging to at least 1 year every 200 years. The stasis pod I was in aged me 1 year every 1000 years. As a result I am 10 years older." Peter said

"You don't look like McKay." Ronon said

"I got most of my looks from my mom. My brains I got from my dad." Peter said

"And his eating habits." Ronon said as he looked at Peter's tray

"Yeah… My Omnitrix often drains my energy faster then normal when I transform. As a result I have a faster Metabolism." Peter said as he ate his food

"What?" Ronon asked

" _Dr. Weir and Airman McKay. Can both of you meet me at the control room?"_ McKay asked through the intercom

"I better go." Peter said as he got up

…

We go to the Control room where we see Dr and Airman McKay, Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard in front of a screen.

"Ever since we installed the ZPM, we've been reactivating dormant systems." McKay said, "This is a recall device. It's been recalling Ancient ships all over the Galaxy. This one…" He pointed to a dot, "Is the Aurora. According to the information it was on a mission to find a weakness to Wrath Tech."

Peter then looked at the screen and asked, "How are we suppose to get there? From what I'm reading the ship moving at minimum Sublight speed from the other edge of the galaxy and there are no gated planets nearby."

"So we can't wait for it to get here or use the Stargate." Sheppard said

"Yeah." McKay said

"So that only leaves us with one option." Weir said

…

We go to the _Daedalus_ in Hyperspace.

…

On the bridge Peter is looking at the view of Hyperspace when Caldwell stood next to him and asked, "What was it like?"

"What was what like?" Peter asked

"Wearing the Omnitrix?" Caldwell asked

"The transformations are weird. When I'm in alien form it's like I'm me and someone else at the same time." Peter said as he looked at a silhouette on the Omnitrix

"Well, It's not everyday someone time travels and returns by Stasis pod." Caldwell said

"Yeah." Peter said

…

We see the _Daedalus_ drop out of hyperspace a while later.

…

On the bridge we see AR-1 looking at the Aurora… Or what's left of it.

"That's the Aurora?" Peter asked

"It looks like it's been through a battle…" Teyla said

" _Help me… Find me…"_ a female voice said

Peter then shook his head just as he feels Sheppard tapping on his shoulder.

"McKay!" Sheppard said

"Yes sir!" Peter said

"Are you OK, Airman?" Sheppard asked

"I'm fine." Peter said

"Are you sure? Cause last time we had to remove a virus and we didn't see you for a year." Sheppard said

"Fine, I'm hearing a voice. But different this time." Peter said

"Different? How?" Teyla asked as she overheard the conversation

"It sounded like a woman and she said, "Help me. Find me." Peter said

"Could it be another virus?" McKay asked concerned

"No. The Anubis virus was loud and clear. This voice is fainted. I think it's coming from that ship." Peter said pointing at the Aurora

"OK. Let's suit up." Sheppard said before saying, "Peter, I need you to stay for now."

"Let me guess you think I need another trip to the infirmary?" Peter asked

"No. We only have four suits." McKay said

"Oh." Peter said, "If you get the life support back online can I be beamed over?"

"Sure." Sheppard said

…

We go to the bridge a while later where we see Peter just arrived.

"Any news?" Peter asked

"Well, McKay got the life support back online." Caldwell said

"That's good." Peter said

"And they found Ancients in Stasis pods." Caldwell said

"That's not good." Peter said

"Tell me about it." Caldwell said

" _Help me! Please find me!"_ the voice said, _"I'm on board!"_

"Airman McKay?" Caldwell asked

"I hear it again. And I can say she is onboard." Peter said

"The voice?" Caldwell asked

"Yes Sir. Permission to be beamed onboard the Aurora?" Peter asked, "I think it's a some sort of telekinetic signal."

"Permission granted. Marks…" Caldwell said

…

We go onboard the Aurora where we see McKay looking at a stasis pod when we see Peter beamed onboard surprising McKay.

"Peter?" McKay asked

"Before you say anything…" Peter said, "Why is Colonel Sheppard is a pod?"

"He's trying to make contact with the Ancients through a Virtual Reality." McKay said

"OK. Well see ya." Peter said as he started to walk away

"Where are you going?" McKay asked

"The voice is a telekinetic signal. I'm going to follow it." Peter said

"Be careful and please keep in radio contact!" McKay shouted

…

We go to another part of the ship where we see Peter walking down a Stasis pod filled hall.

" _You're getting closer! Right door!"_ The voice said now getting clearer

Peter saw a door on the right and opened it. We see a room that looks like an infirmary. In the room was an active Stasis pod.

Peter looked inside and saw a blond hair woman in her 20s instead of an old person.

Peter looked at the computer and noticed that like the others she was in there for 10,000 years.

He pulled out a radio and said, "Dad come in!"

" _This is Teyla."_ Teyla said

"Where's Dad?" Peter asked

" _He's in a Pod."_ Teyla said, _"We found a Wraith in a Stasis pod."_

"Well I found something too. It's a woman close to my age and yet she's been in a stasis pod for 10,000 years." Peter said

" _What?"_ Teyla asked

"She been in a pod for 10,000 years but she still looks young." Peter said, "According to this, she was injected with a serum that slows down the body even more once in Stasis. Kind of like what I did. She aged 5 years."

" _Can you revive her?"_ Caldwell asked

"Yes I can." Peter said

" _Do it._ _We're about to blow up the ship!"_ Caldwell said

Peter then hung up and pressed a few buttons on the stasis pods interface. Then we see the pod open and tray part slide out.

Peter then touched her neck to feel a pulse. He sighed in relief.

…

We go to the Daedalus where we see Peter beamed back carrying the woman bridal style along with Teyla and Ronon.

"You weren't lying." Teyla said upon seeing the Ancient woman

We see a medical team with a gurney arrive on the bridge. Peter put the woman on the gurney and the took her to the ships infirmary.

"Sir with your permission and if I'm not needed…" Peter said

"Go ahead." Caldwell said

Peter left the room…

…

We go to the ships infirmary a while later where we see Peter looking at the woman who is on a hospital bed.

We then see Sheppard and McKay approach him.

"Whoa! You weren't lying." John said

"I wonder who she is." McKay thought out loud

"Tria." Peter said, "Her name is Tria."

"How do you know?" McKay asked

"I also found this by her Stasis pod." Peter said pulling out a small blue leather bag with the word _Tria_ written in the Ancient language

"What in it?" McKay asked

"Data Crystals. On what I don't know." Peter said, "I'll ask her when she wakes up."

"If she wakes up." McKay said

"She will." Peter said

We then hear a groan as the woman slowly opened her Sapphire blue eyes and looked around the room. She then noticed Rodney, John and Peter near her.

"Are you okay?" Peter asked

"Where am I? Who are you?" Tria asked confused and scarred

"I'm Airman Peter McKay, this is my commanding officer Lt. Colonel John Sheppard and this is Dr. Rodney McKay." Peter answered

"I'm Tria." Tria answered

"We know." Rodney said

"McKay!/Dad!" Sheppard and Peter said at the same time

"How?" Tria asked

"I found this bag by your Stasis pod. I assumed it was yours." Peter said giving her the bag

She looked inside and asked, "Who are you people? How long was I in that pod for?"

"About 10,000 years." Peter said

"But my body…" Tria said looking at herself

"According to the file I was able to pull up. You were injected with a serum that slowed down your body even more while in that pod." Peter said

Tria looked at Peter and asked, "My people and I were in those pods for 10,000 years? What about the others?"

"Sheppard?" Peter asked

"The captain gave me the self destruct codes and we blew up the ship. Their bodies were too old to revive." John said

"What happened on that ship?" Tria asked

"Weren't you connected to the Virtual Reality program?" McKay asked

"My pod was offline from the others." Tria said

"So you're weren't in the program at the time." Sheppard said

"Some Wraith found the Aurora before we did. One of them took one of the commanding officers out of her pod, killed her and took her place." McKay said "They wanted to improve the Virtual Aurora's Hyperdrives so they could transfer the information and improve their own Hyperdrives."

"They learn of a planet populated with about 7 billion humans." Peter said

"Where is your planet?" Tria asked

"Another Galaxy." Peter said, "It was the one the Ancients fled back to after losing the war with the Wraith."

"Back to?" You mean…?" Tria asked

"Earth." Peter said

"How did you get here?" Tria asked

"We found Atlantis's Address a year ago and we came here to find technology and make new friends and allies. And we were hoping to meet your people." Peter said, "We didn't know about the Wraith or that you fled the city until it was too late. They all awoken and well…"

"How come they didn't get Atlantis? You should've been overwhelmed!" Tria said

"We faked a city self destruct and they thought we were gone." Sheppard said

"That's clever… I'll give you that." Tria said

"I wasn't there when did that plan." Peter said

"What?" Tria asked confused

…

We see the _Daedalus_ drop out of Hyperspace.

…

We go to the infirmary where we see Dr. Carson Beckett examining Tria through a scanner. Peter was there too.

"How is she doc?" Peter asked

"Well, there's some sort of drug in her system that's wearing off. Besides that she's in good health." Beckett said

"That's good." Tria said smiling

We see Dr. Weir, Sheppard and McKay approach the three.

"Hello. You must be Tria." Weir said, "I'm Doctor Elizabeth Weir. I'm in charge of the people in Atlantis."

"Nice to meet you." Tria said

"I bet you have a lot of questions for us." Weir said

"Yeah. But there is one that I need answered." Tria said

She looked at Peter and said, "Earlier on that ship, you called this man 'Dad'." pointing to McKay.

"It's what some of us we calls our fathers." Sheppard said

"How old are you?" Tria asked looking at Peter

"It's complicated." Peter said

"Try me." Tria said

"OK. I was 10 years old when I arrived here." Peter said

"I thought you came last year?" Tria asked

"We did. But during my first year, My Omnitrix got infected by a virus that turned out to be a former ascended being named Anubis." Peter said

"Omnitrix?" Tria asked

"It's a device that can turn me into one of 10 alien forms." Peter said holding up the watch for her to see, "It's a DNA altering device."

"This is _not_ our technology." Tria said

"I know. Janus already told me that." Peter said "Anyway I went inside and long story short with the help of my friends and dad. We were to reboot the device and erase the Anubis Virus."

"But during the reboot the Omnitrix open a micro hole in space and time and the device and I were sent back in time to Atlantis during the last day of the war." Peter said "I met Janus and with his help I modified a stasis pod with a time dilatation device and a ZPM. After 10,000 years in Stasis I only aged 10 years."

"Hold on a second, there's a ZPM in that pod?" Sheppard asked

"Oh, I forgot to mention that. Didn't I?" Peter asked

"Yeah." McKay said

"McKay, please take your son and get the ZPM." Weir said

…

 **Here it is. The first chapter of the year. Sorry for the lack of transformations, I'll try to make up for that in the next chapter.**

 **And yes I did the Aurora Episode a little early.**

 **Also Peter got three new aliens. Two of them are from the Ben 10 series, (Try to guess who they are!) but the last one is an alien from another universe, but Peter has seen this one before. But where? Find out in the next Chapter!**

 **Until then, please Review and DoctorEd17 out!**


End file.
